A Second Childhood
by hadesgirl015
Summary: Ahsoka, just can't mind her own business. When she figures out how little of a childhood Ezra had she decides to give it back to him. She de-ages him into an infant for Hera and Kanan to raise up again. Only problem: Ezra still has all his memories. T for mild language Cover by Rebel-Blueberry.
1. Prolog: Mind your own buisness

A Second Childhood

Summary: Ahsoka, just can't mind her own business. When she figures out how little of a childhood Ezra had she decides to give it back to him. She de-ages him into an infant for Hera and Kanan to raise up again. Only problem: Ezra still has all his memories.

Prolog: Mind your own business

POV: Ezra

I had just gotten out of an intense session of training with Kanan and thought it best to rest up in the lounge. There was only one other person in the lounge. Ahsoka Tano, previously known as Fulcrum, who just joined the crew.

I sometimes wondered if she was Fulcrum, or Specter 7, not that it really mattered.

"Hey," I greeted as I sat down next to her.

"Hello," she returned his greeting. "You look worn out."

"Just finished some training with Kanan," I explained. "It can be pretty tiring."

"I bet, I remember some of my training with my master." Ahsoka reminisced, but I didn't bother to push the topic further, knowing she probably wouldn't want to talk about it.

"So, what made you join the rebellion?" I asked.

"I was one of the people who started it. I remembered the Republic and I wanted it back." Ahsoka responded. "What about you?"

"Kanan offered to train me as a Jedi after I got mixed up with them on a mission." I explained.

"What do your parents think of this?" Ahsoka asked.

I flinched, I didn't want to think about my past, or my parents, but I told her anyways. "My parents are dead. The Empire took them away when I was seven."

"What?" Ahsoka seemed to be in shock. "Why?"

"They spoke out against the Empire. I lived by myself on the streets. Stealing to survive. That is, until the crew found me." I finished with a small smile.

"Not much of a childhood." Ahsoka muttered.

"Well, you just have to take whatever life throws at you." I said.

"What if you could have another childhood?" Ahsoka asked.

I laughed, "How? That's impossible."

"Not entirely" Ahsoka responded.

"What do you mean?" I asked, severally confused.

"I could give you a second childhood." Ahsoka offered.

"How, it's not like you can turn me into a child." I joked.

Ahsoka lack of a response told me that she could.

"Now, Ahsoka, you mind your own business." I said.

"You won't even remember that this happened. You will have no memories of anything up till this point. It is a total fresh start." Ahsoka tried to convince me. It wasn't working.

"No, I don't want to be turned into a child. I'll be useless." I argued. "Who would look after me anyways?"

"Why, Kanan and Hera of course." Ahsoka answered.

"The answer is still no Ahsoka." I said, moving to get up. Only to find that I couldn't.

"Sorry, Ezra, but I'm not giving you a choice." Ahsoka said.

"Ahsoka, stop messing around." I said. "Let me up."

I felt dizzy all of the sudden, and I couldn't think straight. My last clear thought before I blacked out was, 'how is Kanan going to react.'

When I came to, who knows how long later the world seemed different. Everything seemed bigger and blurry. I seemed to be buried in cloth with just my head sticking out.

"That worked out better than I thought," a voice I recognized as Ahsoka's said. But where was the former Jedi rebel?

I got my answer when a moment later when two orange hands moved the cloth I realized to be my jumpsuit and pick me up. And the hands, which I presumed were Ahsoka's, picked me up, without any difficulty. Which was strange, considering that I was fifteen and she was, I don't, late twenties, early thirties.

I took me exactly one second to realize that she had pulled me right out of my clothes and I was now currently naked.

"Ahsoka what are you doing?" I asked, but that is now what came out. What came out of my mouth sounded like baby babble.

'She wouldn't,' I thought. 'I told her not to. She wouldn't turn me into a…into a,'

"You are such a cute baby." Ahsoka said in a cooing manner.

'Oh hell no! This was not happening!' Ahsoka had totally gone against my wishes and turned me into a baby anyways! But she said I would have no memory of anything that happened to me before, but I did. I had all my memories, of my parents, of the crew, of my life on the streets.

I was frustrated. A part of me wanted to cry, knowing it was the only real way to let out my frustrations, but another part of me didn't want to start acting like the baby body my teenaged mind was currently trapped in. The first part won.

 **Well, tell me what you think. Should I continue to pursue this story, or not bother with it. Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 1: Space Dad

Chapter 1: Space Dad

POV: Kanan

I had gone into the cockpit after the long, admittedly tiring, training session with Ezra, looking for Hera. I got to the cockpit only to find the she wasn't there. Which was pretty strange, because Hera rarely left the cockpit for anything. 'She must be taking a nap or something. She's had a couple long days recently.' I thought.

I sat down in my normal seat, just to relax for the moment I was given. Training Ezra was getting harder by the day, as he got closer and closer to the point when my training ended prematurely.

My thoughts dwelled on Ezra, I was growing to care for him how, I suppose, a father cares for his son, even if I was only fourteen years older than him.

I was driven out of my thoughts by the sound of sobbing, more specifically, the sound of a baby crying.

"What the hell is a baby doing on the Ghost?" I asked to no one in particular.

I quickly located the source of the noise of the crying infant to be in the lounge, and the sight I saw was a bit alarming.

Ahsoka was sitting on the couch, holding a naked baby at arm's length. Why there was a baby on the ship, let alone a naked one, in the first place I had no idea.

The baby in question seemed to be around four or so months considering it was hold it head up on its own. On top of said head was a small amount of thin blue hair. Changing my angle I could see that the baby was clearly a boy.

"Um, Ahsoka, I may regret asking this, but why do you have a baby? And why is he not wearing anything? Not even a diaper?" I asked.

"Oh, Kanan," Ahsoka started, obviously nervous about something, probably related to the baby. "I didn't expect you to find out so soon."

I took a look at the empty seat next to her, to see Ezra's jumpsuit. Now Ezra was naked too? Okay, so probably not naked, but wearing a whole lot less than he normally does. Where was he anyways?

"Where's Ezra?" I asked skeptically.

"Well, you see." Ahsoka said. She turned the baby around, to reveal through the tears, the bright blue eyes of the infant. I knew only one person who had eyes like that. But that was impossible, because that person was his fifteen year old Padawan.

Then it all clicked together. The blue eyed, blue hair, clothes-less infant, the empty jumpsuit of his suddenly missing Padawan.

"Ahsoka," I started, "Would you care to explain why my fifteen year old Padawan is now at most five months old."

"Um, okay," Ahsoka said, obviously nervous. "Well, the kid told me about how his parents were taken from him when he was seven, so he didn't have much of a childhood. So I used a little magic a Night Sister showed me to turn him into a baby, so he could have another chance to have a better childhood."

"Why is he not even wearing a diaper?" I asked.

"I don't have any," Ahsoka said softly. She must have realized she hadn't thought this through.

"Do you have any baby supplies?" I asked.

Ahsoka shook her head.

"Last question, why is he crying?" I asked, for the baby Ezra was still crying.

"That I don't know, he just started crying." Ahsoka said.

"Well perhaps he's mad at you for turning him into a baby." I said, taking him from her and trying to comfort him.

"Impossible, he has none of his previous memories." Ahsoka said.

"Shhh, shhh." I comforted, ignoring Ahsoka. "It's alright."

Ezra finally calmed down.

"Now, first things first. Let's at least get a makeshift diaper on you." I said.

POV: Ezra

My crying must have alerted Kanan, who came in and started inquiring Ahsoka about what was going on, but I was too busy crying to take much notice of the conversation.

I felt an odd shift and realized I must have been passed over to a different person, which judging by the green shirt I was now facing, I worked out to be Kanan.

"Shh, shhh," Kanan said, in a soothing manner. "It's alright."

Although I was the furthest thing from alright at the moment, his voice was just so calming and soothing that I stopped my crying.

Even though my eyesight was not that good I could see Kanan's face just fine, and he smiled down at me and said, "Now, first things first. Let's at least get a makeshift diaper on you."

As embarrassing as it was to know I was about to be put back in diapers, I knew it had to be done. I no longer had the bladder control I did when I was a teenager, and I very well couldn't just sit around naked all the time either.

Kanan seemed to be searching around the ship for something he could use as a diaper and he finally decided on an older but still somewhat soft hand towel.

"Now, let's see if I can figure this out." Kanan muttered just loud enough for me to hear. He went into his room and set me down on his bed.

Man the bed was comfy. Which was weird, because I knew it had to be pretty much the same mattress as the one on his bunk in his room, but he never found it this comfy.

Kanan lifted my legs so he could lift my bottom and slid the towel under me, before he proceeded to wrap my most likely soon to offending area up and use safety pins to keep it in place. It probably would have been amusing, if it wasn't so embarrassing.

Suddenly my stomach was notifying me that I was hungry, and that I needed food, right now. But I obviously couldn't just get up and walk to the food. And since I can't talk anymore, I had no way of telling Kanan I wanted food. Well, there was one way, I just didn't want to bother him by crying again, when I had just been crying for the past four or more minutes ten minutes ago.

I tried my best to stay quit, and just hope that Kanan would realize on his own that I needed food. No such luck, and like before, the baby side of me won. I started crying. Even though I was crying I could tell that Kanan got instantly panicked, being faced with a crying infant.

"Oh, what's wrong?" Kanan asked, picking me up.

"I'm hungry," I cried, despite the fact that I knew he couldn't understand.

"You couldn't possibly be wet already." Kanan said. "Is the diaper uncomfortable?"

"No! I want food!" I cried.

Kanan used one of his hands to try to sooth me by rubbing my forehead softly, it might have worked, if I wasn't just trying to notify him that he needed to feed me.

His fingers trailed down to my wet cheeks, and I processed an idea as quickly as I could. With the little coordination I had, I reached up and grabbed two of his fingers, and pulled them into my mouth, and began to suck on them.

"Okay, so you either want a binky, or you're probably hungry." Kanan reasoned. "We'll try food first."

Kanan carried me to the kitchen, I was still sucking on his fingers, in the back of my mind wondering why he hadn't tried to free them. He might have thought it was the only thing keeping me from crying.

"Wait, what the hell am I suppose to feed a baby?!" Kanan asked.


	3. Chapter 3: Space Mom

Chapter 2: Space Mom

POV: Kanan

It was hard searching through the kitchen for something a baby could have. It didn't help that I had no idea how old Ezra was now. I had been using the Force to search through the kitchen, as one of my arms was holding Ezra, and the other hand was being used to pacify the infant.

It was an odd sensation, having a baby suck on your fingers.

"Oh, what do I feed you?" I asked, knowing full well I wasn't going to get an answer. "What am I going to do?"

"Kanan, is something wrong?"

I froze; Hera had woken up from her nap.

"Um," I said. I had yet to turn around so she had yet to see Ezra.

I knew it was pointless trying to hide the fact that Ezra was now a baby, but I didn't want Hera to react poorly.

"Come on, you can tell me love, what's wrong?" Hera asked.

"Well," I said, I didn't know how to say it, so I just turned around so she could see.

"Why do you have a baby?" Hera asked.

"We need to take care of him." I said.

"Whose baby is this?" Hera asked.

"Well you see." I started. "The baby is Ezra."

"The baby, in your arms, is Ezra?" Hera asked.

"Yes," I confirmed.

"Your fifteen year old Padawan, is now a baby?" Hera asked.

"Yes," I confirmed.

"Kanan Jarrus, what did you do!" Hera yelled.

"Hey I didn't do anything." I defended, finally taking my fingers out of Ezra's mouth. "It was Ahsoka."

"Ahsoka," Hera repeated, her eyes narrowing.

Ezra picked this moment, to start crying again. I didn't know if it was because of the yelling, or the loss of my fingers, or he was trying to remind me to feed him. Either way, this caused Hera to go into instant mother mode.

"Oh, baby, what's wrong?" Hera cooed, taking the crying baby Ezra from my arms.

"I think he's hungry. But I'm not sure." I provided.

"Didn't Ahsoka get anything ready for him before she turned him into a baby?" Hera asked.

"No, hence why he has a towel for a diaper." I said.

POV: Hera

"Oh, what are we going to do?" Kanan asked, talking slightly louder so he could be heard over the crying infant. "We don't even know what he can have cause we don't know how old he is."

"Ahsoka didn't say?" I asked, rocking back and forth while cradling Ezra trying to sooth him.

"No, I don't even think she knows." Kanan said, "But she might."

"Ask her," I said, I was beginning to worry about Ezra. What if we couldn't find out how to feed him, he would die of starvation, and that would suck: to be turned into a baby only to die a few hours later.

"Ahsoka!"Kanan called.

Ahsoka came in after about fifteen seconds. "Are you still mad?"

"Maybe, but right now, we need to know how old Ezra is." Kanan said.

"Well, I knew he was fifteen, so I took off fifteen years exactly." Ahsoka explained.

"His birthday is Empire Day, how long ago was that?" Kanan said.

"Five months." I provided. "Damn, he still needs to be feed mother's milk."

Ezra started crying louder, obviously he was very hungry.

"There's formal he can have right?" Kanan asked. "We just need to get some, and some bottles."

"And clothes and diapers and a crib and every other baby supply known to human infant care giving." I added.

"Right, keep him, well, alive I guess, and I'll run and get the stuff we need right at this moment." Kanan said before running out.

"Kanan?" I called after. "Kanan did you just ditch me with your crying baby!"

"His baby?" Ahsoka asked.

"His Padawan, his baby." I said.

"Are you sure you don't want to claim him too?" Ahsoka asked.

"Of course I do," I said, trying my best to sooth Ezra, but nothing was working. "I just don't know what to do. Human babies are so much different than Twi'lek ones."

"You'll do fine, I know you will." Ahsoka reassured.

I sat down on a chair and continued to cradle Ezra. "I wish there was something I could do for you baby."

POV: Ezra

I was so hungry now, I was to the point that I didn't even care about annoying anyone with my cries. They knew I was hungry, but there was no way I could express how hungry.

At some point in Kanan's search for food Hera came in and eventually took me from him. Now as far as I knew, being too distressed in crying to really noticed what was going on, Kanan left. So it was just me, Hera and Ahsoka.

"I wish there was something I could do for you baby." Hera said.

I tried my best to calm down, and actually succeeded, and I could tell this also calmed Hera down some. She smiled and leaned down and kissed my forehead.

I was shocked at first, but as she pulled away I smiled myself, it was good to know someone loved you.

Hera smiled even wider at my now toothless smile.

"You know what," Hera said to Ahsoka. "I always wanted to be a mom, and now," she lifted me up so our foreheads touched, "I guess I get the chance."

I was surprised at first, but when she brought me back down into a cradling position I smiled and snuggled into her hold. After my parents were taken away I always wanted another mother and father. I guess it just took being de-aged into a baby to get them. I guess Ahsoka was right on one account, Hera and Kanan were my new mom and dad. Maybe this won't be so bad.

I was still hungry though, but I was able to hold back my crying, knowing that Hera and Kanan would take good care of me.

"Sleep baby, it will probably help ease your hunger pain." Hera said softly.

I was a little sleepy, but I didn't think I could fall asleep.

Hera grew a smile and started to sing softly, " _Hush little baby, don't say a word. Mama's gonna buy you a Ryloth-Bird. And if that Ryloth-Bird don't sing, Mama's gonna buy you a kyber ring. And if that kyber ring don't shine, your still gonna be Mama's baby mine._ "

I had no idea if that was the end of the song or not, because it was there that I dropped off into slumber.


	4. Chapter 4: Space Siblings

Chapter 3: Space Siblings

POV: Hera

I held Ezra while he slept, trying to keep him comfortable and asleep, knowing the instant he woke up he would probably be crying again due to hunger.

I vaguely wondered where Sabine and Zeb were. I highly doubted they knew about the youngest crew-member's predicament.

Kanan finally came back. "Okay, I have formula, bottles, diapers and some clothes, and I ordered a crib."

"Well don't just stand there, make his formula so he can eat. He's been needing to eat for the past hour and a half." I said.

"Right," Kanan said. Kanan got Ezra's bottle ready. "Okay, here." He tried to hand me the bottle.

"No, you are feeding him." I said handing over Ezra.

"Why me?" Kanan asked.

"Because I've been holding him for the past hour and a half." I said and left.

I heard Kanan sigh.

POV: Ezra

I felt someone touch my foot and voice say, "Come one baby, time to wake up."

I opened my eyes to see Kanan.

"I bet your starving." Kanan said and put a bottle near my mouth.

I eagerly opened my mouth and Kanan placed the bottle in my mouth and started sucking on it. Formula entered my mouth which I happily swallowed. It tasted a bit weird, but I knew this was probably the only thing my new baby body could eat.

"I don't know what I'm going to do Ezra." Kanan admitted to me. He still must think I have no idea really what he was saying, but I did. I looked at him while I ate, silently wishing him to continue.

"I don't know how to raise a child." Kanan said. "They don't exactly teach it at the Temple. I just know some basic that basically come from logic." He sighed. "I really wished I picked up a datadisk on child care."

I wished I could tell him that he would do fine. Between him and Hera they should know enough, and I wasn't exactly a total baby, yeah I still needed to be cared for, but they hardly needed to child proof anything, I knew not to go sticking my fingers in sockets or anything like that, not that they knew that.

Kanan smiled, "I guess this is something I'll figure out as I go along. I just hope I don't mess anything up."

I took only a little longer to finish my bottle. Kanan took the empty bottle from my mouth and set it aside. I knew you had to burp smaller babies after they ate, but did Kanan know that? He wasn't moving to do so, so I took that as I no.

I started to feel vaguely uncomfortable, and it only got worse. Kanan needed to burp me, but he wasn't, I guess I needed to remind him. I started to fuss, not crying per say, just letting him know something was wrong, which he immediately picked up on.

"What's wrong?" Kanan asked. "Force I don't know!"

"Kanan, is something wrong?" a voice asked, I recognized that it was Sabine's voice.

A moment later she must have come in because Kanan acknowledged her with his problem. "I don't know what's wrong."

"Did you just feed this baby?" Sabine asked.

"Yes," Kanan answered.

"Did you burp it?" Sabine asked.

"Did I what?" Kanan asked.

"I'll take that as a no." Sabine sighed. "Give it here."

I was a little degraded being called an 'it' but I put it off because: a.) Sabine didn't know it was me, b.) since she didn't know it was me, she didn't necessarily know whether the mysterious baby was a boy or girl, and c.) I was to uncomfortable with the need to be burped to care much.

I was passed over to Sabine, who positioned me properly and proceeded to pat my back.

'At least one crew member knows something about infant care.' I thought.

It only took me about a half a minute to burp.

POV: Sabine

"Okay, question time." I said. "Who is this baby? And why do you have a baby if you obviously don't know how to care for it?" I positioned said baby so I was cradling it. It was rather cute. It had big bright blue eyes and thin blue hair.

"The baby is Ezra," Kanan said. At the look of shock and confusion on my face he added, "Yes, our Ezra Bridger. As to why he is a baby, Ahsoka thought he needed another childhood since he didn't get much of one the first time, so she used some weird magic to de-age him into a five month old baby. And I didn't ask to care for him, but I have to."

"You need parenting lessons." I said.

"How do you know how to care for a baby?" Kanan asked.

"I had a baby cousin I use to take care of when I was about thirteen." I explained. "You said he was five months?"

"Yeah," Kanan confirmed.

I changed my hold on Ezra so I had an arm under his bottom and his back against my chest and other arm across his chest so he didn't fall forward. "So you don't have to cradle him all the time. He has basic head support. And he can sit in your lap, pretty much okay."

"You don't seem to shocked that Ezra is now a baby." Kanan said.

"Naw, I agree with Ahsoka that he needed another chance at childhood." I admitted. "Just a little warning would have been nice. I suppose you have very little baby supplies considering he is only wearing a rag for a diaper, which by the way, may need to be changed soon."

"I just got formula, bottles, diapers and some clothes from the store a few minutes ago." Kanan said.

Ezra was leaning forward as far as my arm allowed and reaching his arms out towards Kanan.

"It looks like he wants his daddy." I smiled.

"I'm not a father." Kanan said softly, taking Ezra when I handed him over. Kanan sat Ezra on his lap so he was leaning against his chest and he put his arms protectively around him.

"You're doing fine given the situation." I comforted.

I noticed Ezra was shivering slightly and leaning into Kanan quite a bit.

"He's probably cold." I said. "Go put a real diaper on him and some clothes."

"Right," Kanan said, leaving the kitchen to head to his room.

POV: Kanan

I carried Ezra towards my room the way Sabine had held him in the kitchen, which due to his size, was much easier than the way I thought I had to hold him.

I laid Ezra down on my bunk once I reached my cabin and searched though the bags to find the diapers and an outfit for him.

I peeled the towel diaper off him and quickly put on the actual diaper, before putting the clothes on.

"There, that's better, right?" I asked. He wasn't crying so I figured that was good.

"Kanan?" there was a knock on my door.

"Come in." I said, and in walked Zeb.

"Hera and Sabine said something about the kid was now a baby." Zeb explained. "Is this true?"

"See for yourself." I said pointing at Ezra on the bed. Zeb walked over to the bed and looked at Ezra, and stared back up at the Lasat.

Zeb smirked. "Tiny thing, isn't he. No bigger than my hand."

"Oh Zeb, don't tease the baby." I said.

"I'm not teasing him." Zeb said. "Merely pointing out that he is small." He leaned down and picked up Ezra, who surprisingly didn't fuss. I thought babies fussed when being passed to people they didn't know, but I guess I was wrong.

"How are we going to do missions with the kid like this?" Zeb asked.

"We did missions before we picked him up." I pointed out. "But, Ahsoka is a Jedi too. We'll just have to deal with no one in the vents."

"Who will watch him?" Zeb asked.

"Hera usually stays on this ship anyways." I said. "You know, for a quick getaway."

"So, I was the last one to find out about Ezra being a baby, when he shares my room?" Zeb asked.

"He's obviously not going to share your room now." I pointed out. "He will most likely sleep in a crib in here."

"What about Hera's room?" Zeb asked.

"Chopper," I said. "I don't want to know what he's going to do to him."

"Good point there," Zeb admitted. "Where is his crib anyways?"

"It's still at the store." I said, "Could you go picked it up for me so I could watch Ezra?"

Zeb sighed, but agreed, passing Ezra back over and left the room.

I smile, "That was you big brother Zebby."

"I heard that," the offended Lasat called.

I ignored him, "You've already meet your big sister Sabine, but I don't think we told you her name, so let's go see if we can find her. We'll also see if we can find mommy." I could tell having a baby was going change me, it already was.


	5. Chapter 4: Space Pet?

**Well here's an update for ya'll i did purely because was bored and really had nothing better to do. Please enjoy and review.**

Chapter 4: Space Pet?

POV: Ezra

It was a bit weird hearing Kanan refer to Hera as 'mommy,' but I suppose that is what parents do, and he doesn't realize that I still have my fifteen year old mind.

Kanan carried me into the cockpit where Hera was.

"There's mommy." Kanan said in a cooing voice.

"Three hours with a baby and you are already talking baby talk." Hera said.

"Oh, hardy har, the sooner the better right?" Kanan asked.

'Actually no,' I thought. "The baby talk is rather annoying and rather degrading. I wish there was a way to let them know that I actually did not de-age in mind.' But I knew that was going to be impossible until I figure out how to talk and form words in this state.

"Hold him for a sec?" Kanan asked Hera.

"Sure," Hera said, she took me out of his arms and held me in her lap. I heard Kanan leave. "Well baby, how you feeling now that you have a full tummy, a real diaper, and some clothes?"

Truthfully I did feel a lot better, but I could be better if I was fifteen instead of five months. I hope Hera knew I wasn't going to answer.

Kanan came back in the room. He came back in the room and laid me on my back on a soft blanket he had set down on the ground.

I managed to roll myself of on to my stomach supporting myself somewhat on my arms. Kanan sat on the ground next to me.

"What should we play with first?" Kanan asked. He set a few things in front of me, including some blocks and what seemed to be a music box.

'Why do they keep asking questions when they knew I can't answer them?' I thought.

Kanan activated the music and it played a popular Lothal children's song. It brought back a few memories of my parents and made me smile.

The doors to the cockpit opened and in rolled the resident droid.

"Chopper!" Kanan said. He was obviously not prepared on how to deal with a maniac droid with a baby.

Chopper studied me before beeping an inquiry.

"The baby is Ezra." Hera said.

Chopper was silent for a moment before letting out a beeping laugh. Before rolling closer to me. I tried to lift my head more to get a better view of the droid that was now towering over me, but I could only lift it so far.

Chopper used one of his arms to lift one of the blocks. I suddenly got really concerned that he would throw it at me, because that would hurt a lot more now that I was only a baby. But instead he set it on top of another. He proceeded to repeat the action until he had a tower that was seven blocks high.

Chopper laughed and knocked down the tower, but none of the blocks got close to hitting me.

"Chopper is being….nice?" Kanan asked.

Hera smirked, "I guess he likes kids."

Chopper gave an angry beep which I guessed was some kind of profanity, before he used his arm to set up another tower before knocking it down again. I couldn't but giggle. Chopper was playing with a baby, granted the baby was me, but it was still an amusing thought. And it was also kind of fun.

"So wait," Kanan said. Chopper ignored him and started building the tower again. "If I'm Ezra's new dad, and you're his mom. And Zeb and Sabine are his brother and sister, is Chopper our pet?"

Chopper stopped mid-build and threw the block that was in his arm at Kanan.

"Hey, Chopper!" Kanan yelled. The sudden yelling startled me, and I started to fuss.

"Kanan Jarrus!" Hera reprimanded. "You scared the baby."

Kanan picked me up and tried to comfort me. But my harder to control emotions was having none of that.

Suddenly I heard the familiar melody of the music box, and surprisingly beeping along with it. Chopper had activated the music box and was singing along with it. The idea was so ridicules I started to giggle, and struggled in Kanan's arms to be turned around so I could see the droid.

Kanan compiled and I was turned to look at the droid who was trying comfort me after my scare.

I smiled and reached out towards Chopper, to indicate that I wanted to get closer. Kanan scooted slightly closer and Chopper rolled closer.

Chopper tried to hand me the music box but I didn't want it, I moved my hand past the box and patted the mechanical arm to show my appreciation. Chopper whirled softly.

I retracted my arm and reached toward the blanket, hoping Kanan would get the message that I wanted to be put down, luckily he did and I was soon set back down on the ground, where Chopper resumed the game of building a tower before destroying it, but this time he only had six since he threw one at Kanan.

I didn't know how long I laid there before there was an odd sensation. I suddenly felt warm and wet on my lower body and it took me about three seconds to realize why. I had just wet myself. I hadn't even realized that I had to go. This was really embarrassing. I didn't want Kanan to know, but it was really uncomfortable.

I knew what I had to do. I started to fuss.

"What's wrong?" Kanan asked, picking me up.

The diaper I was in must have been super absorbent so it didn't show on my front.

I didn't really know how to particularly notify him of my predicament, so I continued to fuss.

Chopper beeped an inquiry.

"He ate about two hours ago so he should be fine in that regard." Hera replied.

"Do you think he needs a diaper change?" Kanan asked.

"You better check." Hera responded.

Kanan carried me back to his room and laid me down on the changing mat he had placed on his bed earlier. He undid my clothes part way and checked my diaper.

"Yep." Kanan said. "You little mister need a diaper change." But he said nothing else on the subject. He didn't complain or make fun of me, but then again, babies can't help this sort of thing, and I guess Kanan knew this too. "Well then," Kanan said after he finished. "I bet you want to go back to playing with Chopper, who is surprisingly good with babies, consider he's been keeping you happy and not aggravating you."

I was carried back to the common room, where Hera moved my 'camp' aka my blanket, blocks, music box. Chopper was patiently waiting by the blanket. Kanan laid me down before moving to watch me as he sat down on the couch.

It was a bit odd that Chopper was nice instead of being a bully right now, but I kind of liked it.

Time passed quickly, until Kanan decided it was time for me to go to bed. He carried me away, gave me another bottle and diaper change, before putting me in pajamas and laying me in the crib that was put in his room while I was with Chopper.

"Sleep well Ezra." Kanan said softly before leaving me alone in the dark room, that was only slightly illuminated by a nightlight by my crib. I dwelled on my thoughts. Maybe Ahsoka was right and this was for the best. I felt like I was really part of a family again. I closed my eyes and let sleep over take my now five month old body.


	6. Chapter 5: Nighttime Scares

Chapter 5: Nighttime Scares

POV: Ezra

 _I was in a cave for some reason, near a cliff. I wondered how deep the pit was but I had no time to ponder this before I heard the sound of a lightsaber igniting and the cave was illuminated with a red glow._

 _I turned and saw the Inquisitor standing there, his pale face and sharp teeth made much creepier with the eerie glow of the glow red weapon. I reached for my own after I got over the shock only to find that I didn't have it._

 _"_ _Well, Padawan, it seems I finally get the honor of killing you." the Inquisitor said._

 _I backed away as far as I could as the Inquisitor advanced on me._

 _The Inquisitor was within striking distance when he stopped due to the sound of another lightsaber igniting. The only difference was that this lightsaber glow was blue._

 _"_ _Stand back." Kanan ordered the Inquisitor._

 _The Inquisitor smirked before turning his attention to Kanan and fought with him._

 _"_ _Ezra run!" Kanan ordered._

 _I tried to but I found that my legs couldn't move, almost like they had turned to durasteel._

 _The Inquisitor pressed harder before he sliced Kanan's lightsaber in half, causing my master to lose his balance and fall to his knees._

 _"_ _It's a shame you had to interfere." the Inquisitor taunted. "Now your Padawan is forced to watch you die."_

 _"_ _There is no death," Kanan replied, with no fear in his voice. He turned towards me, "There is only the Force."_

 _The Inquisitor snarled before stabbing Kanan in the chest, directly through the heart._

My eyes flew open as I screamed. I tried to gather my surroundings, but found that I couldn't see a thing. Had the Inquisitor left me for dead in the dark cave, after killing Kanan? I started to cry, not knowing what else to do.

I felt hands around my arm pits and started flailing arms, struggling against who had to be the Inquisitor. But the hands were persistent, but…gentle.

"Shh, shh." the person who must have owned the hands soothed. The said person lifted me up and held me to their chest. "It's alright, daddy's here. Daddy's got you."

'Daddy,' I thought confused. 'My dad was dead for eight years.'

"It's okay baby." the person holding me said.

Suddenly yesterday's memories came flooding back. Ahsoka de-ageing me, the crew being my new family, and staying in Kanan's room. It was Kanan that was holding me.

I gripped his nightshirt in my little hands and cried into his chest. I thought I had lost him.

"Shh," Kanan soothed. "What's wrong baby?"

"Kanan shut the kid up!" Zeb called from his room.

"Don't listen to him, it's okay." Kanan soothed.

I tried to calm down, but I was just still so scared.

He checked my diaper but I was both clean and dry.

"Are you hungry?" Kanan asked. He put his finger near my mouth, I suppose to see if I would try to eat it.

" _Kanan what's wrong with Ezra?"_ Hera asked over the comm.

"I don't know. His diaper is fine and he doesn't seem to be hungry." Kanan responded. He was frazzled, not knowing what to do with me.

" _He could've had a nightmare._ " Hera suggested right. " _Try calming him down._ "

"How?" Kanan asked.

" _I don't know, sing him a lullaby or something!"_ Hera said before disconnecting the comm.

"I don't know any lullabies." Kanan said gently.

He rocked his body back and forth, trying in vain to sooth me.

"Hush _little Jedi don't say a word. Daddy's gonna buy you a,_ " Kanan said before stopping. "What comes next?"

I clutched myself closer, trying to listen to his heart, to convince me that he was still alive and the Inquisitor didn't kill him.

" _I've given up on giving up slowly, I'm blending in so you won't even know me, apart from this whole world that shares my fate."_ Kanan started to sing softly. " _This one last bullet you mention is my one last shot at redemption, because I know to live you must give your life away. And I've been housing all this doubt, and insecurity and, I've been locked inside that house all the while you hold the key. And I've been dying to get out, and that might be the death of me  
And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because, I gotta get outta here. I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake. I gotta get outta here, and I'm begging you, I'm begging you, I'm begging you to be my escape."_

Kanan's voice was so melodic that it managed to calm me down a good bit.

 _"_ _I'm giving up on doing this alone now, cause I've failed and I'm ready to be shown how, he's told me the way and I'm trying to get there. And this life sentence that I'm serving  
I admit that I'm every bit deserving, but the beauty of grace is that it makes life not fair. Cause I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and, I've been locked inside that house all the while you hold the key, and I've been dying to get out, and that might be the death of me. And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because I gotta get outta here. Cause I'm afraid that this complacency is something I can't shake. I gotta get outta here, and I'm begging you, I'm begging you, I'm begging you to be my escape."_

I was completely calm at this point and halfway back asleep, being soothed by Kanan's heartbeat and singing.

" _I am a hostage to my own humanity, self_ _detained and forced to live in this mess I've made. And all I'm asking is for you to do what you can with me, but I can't ask you to give what you already gave. Cause I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and I've been locked inside that house all the while you hold the key. And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me. And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because I've gotta get outta here. I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake. I've gotta get outta here, and I'm begging you, I'm begging you, I'm begging you to be my escape."_

I started to fall asleep as Kanan's voice got softer.

 _"_ _I fought you for so long, I should have let you in. Oh how we regret those things we do, and all I was trying to do was_ _save my own skin. But so were you."_ Kanan sang. " _So were you."_

I feel back asleep in Kanan's arms.

POV: Kanan

I was sleeping peacefully when I woke up to the sound of a baby crying. It took my three seconds to realize it was Ezra, and I got up in a panic.

Why was he crying? I didn't know and that scared me.

I checked and his diaper was good and he didn't seem to be hungry. Zeb yelled at me to make Ezra be quite but I was trying my best. Hera eventually called and asked what was wrong, and suggested singing a song.

I didn't know what else to sing, so I sang one of the only songs I knew, "Be My Escape." Thankfully it worked. By the time the song was over Ezra was back to sleeping peacefully in my arms. I carefully laid him back down in the crib.

"Sleep well Ezra." I said, before heading back to my own bed to sleep some more. Praying to the Force that Ezra wouldn't wake back up until morning.

 **I don't own that song...**


	7. Bath Time

Chapter 6: Bath Time

POV Kanan

Thankfully, Ezra slept through the rest of the night. Ezra was currently sleeping on his stomach in his crib so I gently rubbed his back. "Ezra baby, time to wake up."

Ezra stirred and rolled over onto his back.

"How's my little man this morning?" I asked.

Ezra smiled, probably just because I was talking to him. I picked him up and held him in my arms. "How about we get you fresh diaper before we get you some breakfast?"

I went over to the changing mat and started to undress Ezra before changing the diaper and putting some fresh clothes on the baby.

"Oh, you are just so cute." I smiled before heading to the 'fresher real quick to wash his hands, hoping that Ezra wouldn't roll off the bed.

When I returned Ezra had not moved besides putting his hand in his mouth. I smiled, I went over and picked him up and held him close. "Hungry?"

I carried him to the kitchen and got a bottle ready. "Here you go." I placed the bottle in his mouth and he began to hungrily suck at the bottle.

I gave a small laugh.

POV: Ezra

I was glad that I slept through the rest of the night without another nightmare. I was drawn out of my sleep by Kanan rubbing my back. I rolled over and looked at him.

"How's my little man this morning?" Kanan asked.

I smiled in response since I couldn't do anything else but babble really.

He gently picked me up and held me close. "How about we get you fresh diaper before we get you some breakfast?"

I did realize at this point that I was wet and, hated to admit it, dirty too. He brought me over to the changing mat on his bed and undressed me and gave me a fresh diaper. Never once complaining about it. He put me in some clean clothes before saying, "Oh, you are just so cute."

I was slightly offended at this remark but didn't have time to retort in any way before Kanan left the room.

'He must be washing his hands.' I thought to myself and stayed put. I stuck my hand in my mouth to sort of pacify me until he got me my breakfast.

I didn't notice that Kanan came back until he picked me up and held me close to his chest, I looked up at him and saw he was smiling with affection, "Hungry?" he asked before caring me to the kitchen and getting me a bottle ready.

"Here you go," Kanan said placing the bottle near my mouth, which I eagerly took inside and started to suck on it.

Kanan gave an affectionate small laugh. He sat down in a chair while I worked on my breakfast.

"Morning love." Hera said coming into the room.

I gave a quick glance up and saw her kiss Kanan on the cheek before wrapping her arms around his neck, giving him a hug from behind.

"Good morning Hera." Kanan responded with a smile.

"How did Ezra sleep after he woke up?" Hera asked.

"After I got him back to sleep he slept through the rest of the night." Kanan replied.

"That's good." Hera smiled, and moved one of her hands to brush some of my thin blueish hair off my forehead.

I finished my bottle and Kanan took it out of my mouth before moving to burp me.

"What's on the agenda today?" Hera asked.

Kanan replied while patting my back, "I was thinking he might need a bath."

The surprise I had was over taken by the burp.

"Sounds good love." Hera said. "Do you want breakfast?"

"If you don't mind." Kanan smiled, he repositioned me to cradle me.

I didn't really want a bath. I mean it's not like Kanan hasn't seen naked in this state, having changed me, but that didn't necessarily mean I wanted him touch nearly every part of me as he washed me.

"How did you get him to go back to sleep?" Hera asked over her shoulder.

"I sang to him." Kanan said. Moving his hand to tickle my stomach.

I tried to keep an unpleased face, but I was always kind of ticklish and it caused me to giggle a little.

"Aw, I wish I was there to see it." Hera commented. "I bet it was adorable."

"I was just trying to get him to calm down." Kanan said. "It must have been a pretty bad nightmare. I didn't know babies even got nightmares."

'Well, I'm not exactly a baby.' I thought.

Hera sat a plate of food in front of Kanan. "Thanks," he replied.

"No problem, love." Hera said.

Kanan repositioned me so I was leaning against his chest with one of his arms in front of me almost like a safety belt.

He cut into his food and as he brought the fork up I opened my mouth.

Kanan laughed, "No baby, this is daddy's food." he said affectionately. "You already ate."

I pouted. Yes I knew I already ate, but it was basically just weird milk. I wanted real food.

After Kanan finished his own breakfast he carried me to the 'fresher.

Holding me in one arm he plugged the tub before turning on the water. He stuck his hand under the water, I suppose because he didn't want it too hot for me.

"That should be good." Kanan said to himself as he waited for the bath to fill more.

After Kanan demeaned the water full enough he turned off the tap and backed away from the tub. He started to undress me.

'This is so weird and uncomfortable.' I thought to myself. I started squirming, but Kanan remained persistent. All too soon I was naked. Kanan rolled up his sleeves and gently picked me up.

I was slowly lowered into the water. Kanan stopped right as my feet touched the water to judge my reaction to the temperature, but it felt nice so I didn't react negatively. Seeing this Kanan finished putting me in until I was sitting in the tub with the water up to about my belly button. He slowly leaned me back until I was mostly submerged, my head staying above the water thanks to his hand.

I was slightly scared. One slip of the hand I would be completely submerged, and I wasn't sure how well my new body would react to that. Kanan slowly used his other hand to move the water to the top of my head to wet my hair, but was careful to not let it get on my face.

He sat me back up and grabbed the baby shampoo. He poured a little on my head before he started to gently kneaded it in.

I vaguely wondered how he planned on rinsing it out but it became obvious when he used one hand to hold me up, the other to create a visor of sorts over my face, and the Force to grab a cup, fill it with bath water and start to repeatedly pour water on my head to rinse it off.

After he was finished with that he grabbed a small towel and put some baby soap on it. He started to lightly scrub me with the soft towel.

Even though it was soft I tried to struggle away from it, feeling incredibly awkward that my Master was scrubbing all over my chest, arms.

"Aw, come on baby," Kanan cooed. "It's not that bad."

I forced myself to remain still for the rest of the duration of the bath.

"There we go," Kanan smiled. He lifted me out of the tub and laid me down on a dry towel and started to dry me off.

Once again I struggled slightly not liking being scrubbed all over.

But Kanan didn't let up. He swaddled me in the towel, and it made me feel, strangely calm.

"Now that you are all clean." Kanan smiled and kissed the top of my head. "Let's get you back into some clean clothes."

He brought me back into his room and unwrapped the towel before redressing me into a clean diaper and a new onesie, this was blue and had a Loth-Cat on it.

Kanan smiled before picking me back up. "Now, I'm sure mommy wants to see her clean baby. Shall we go see her?"

I smiled in response, being the only thing I can do to show a positive reaction.

'Man, Kanan sure has been acting differently with me now.' I thought. "Both he and Hera having been fawning over me non-stop.'

Kanan brought me to where Hera was and instantly grabbed me from his arms. "Aw, who's my clean baby?" Hera cooed. "You are," she rubbed our foreheads together gently.

As she pulled away I couldn't help smiling. It was just plainly obvious how much Kanan and Hera loved me. My only question was, was it because I was a baby? Or have they loved me for a while now, and they just aren't afraid to show it anymore?


	8. Chapter 7 Mommy Time

Chapter 7: Mommy Time

POV: Ezra

"All right little man, what shall we do now?" Kanan asked and reached out to grab me.

"Oh no," Hera said and moved me out of his reach. "He's mine now."

"What?" Kanan asked.

"I want mommy time." Hera said.

'Are they fighting over me now?' I thought to myself.

"Come on love, you had him for most of yesterday." Hera begged.

"You did have him for that hour I was getting his stuff." Kanan pointed out.

"Yeah but he was asleep for most of it," Hera said. "That doesn't count."

Kanan sighed but smiled. "Okay, today can be a mommy day."

Hera smiled, "Thank you dear."

"Yeah, yeah." Kanan said walking out of the cockpit.

"Well, baby," Hera cooed, holding me closer. "What should we do today?"

'I hope she knows I can't answer her.' I thought.

"Well, we need general supplies and some fuel." Hera mused. "Should we go shopping?"

"Sure," I tried to say, but it just came out as a babble.

Hera gave a small laugh. "Let's see if daddy bought you a stroller or something to carry you in."

She carried me to the common room where Kanan was play a game of chess with Zeb.

"Did you by chance get something to either carry Ezra or push him?" Hera asked.

"Yeah there is a stroller in the storage room." Kanan said, contemplating his next move.

"Where ya' going?" Zeb asked.

"We're going shopping." Hera said, with most likely a smiled, I didn't know since she had my back against her chest.

"Have fun." Kanan said. "And be safe."

"Of course." Hera said, and she started to head towards the storage room, stopping to make a diaper bag of stuff I might need during our outing.

Hera carried me to the storage room and quickly found the stroller. She sat me down in it and buckled me up. And we stated off, Hera pushing me gently in the stroller as we headed towards town.

Walking around town we got a lot of more attention then we probably normally would have, all due to the factor of my new infant body.

A young woman, about the age of 24 standard years approached carrying a bag of fruit.

"Aw, what a cute baby," she cooed.

"Thanks," Hera replied.

"What's his name?" she asked.

"Ezra, he's a little over five months." Hera said.

"Well aren't you quite the cute little man," the lady cooed once again. She moved to touch my cheek and I pulled back as far as I could. I didn't want this random stranger touching me, let alone my face. That didn't stop her though. She started lightly rubbing her hand on my cheek. I started fussing, and luckily that caused the woman to pull away.

"Aw, shh baby." Hera soothed, slowly moving the stroller back and forth. "Sorry, he is not really big on strangers."

"I understand." the woman said. "I have my own little one at home with my sister. Only about one and was never a people person. She barely liked her father until she was 3 months."

Hera gave a light laugh. "Well, we really must be going." And she proceeded to push me off towards the first stand that had the supplies we needed.

"That was sort of weird Ezra." Hera mused to me. "You had no issues with meeting the any of the crew, why was she any different?"

'Well I know you guys.' I answered in my head. 'You just think I didn't.'

Hera sighed, "The mysteries of babies." She approached the first vendor and got the food supplies, she got them in a hover-crate and managed to attach the crate to the side of the stroller.

Hera continued down the path towards the next vendor that we needed.

I looked around the town while this was going on. It was rather nice, similar to Jathal but of course, we weren't on Lothal. On the side of the road there was a smaller vendor with some small toys. I looked over there and Hera happened to look over as well. She looked down at me and smiled, "See something you like?"

Hera headed over to that vendor and looked at some of the children's toys.

"Hello ma'am," the female Ithorian vendor greeted.

"Hello," Hera returned and started to examine some of the toys. "What one do you like sweet-heart?"

'Sweet-heart?' I asked myself. I looked at them too and saw a stuffed Tooka. It reminded me of the old one I used to have when I was younger. I reached out towards it, and Hera grabbed it and held it in front of me.

"This one sweetie?" Hera asked.

I reached out and grabbed it from his arms and hugged it.

"How much?" Hera asked.

"Six credits," the vendor said.

Hera handed the money to her and started to go back down the way were previously heading.

I hugged the stuffed Tooka to my chest.

"You sure do like that, do you?" Hera asked me.

"Yeah," I tried to say, but of course my five month old mouth wouldn't cooperate, so it came out like a, "ah,"

I heard her give a small laugh.

While we were heading down the walkway I realized that I had wet myself. I started to fuss, and cry.

"What's wrong baby?" Hera asked, she came around to the front of the stroller to see what was wrong.

She unbuckled me and held me to her chest, gently taking the Tooka and placing it in the seat of the stroller.

"Do you need diaper change?" Hera asked. She headed off towards a side way and set down the changing mat and laid me down.

She started to change me and taking apart my onsie and removing the diaper before putting a fresh one. Before she put my onsie back together she tickled my tummy some, causing me to giggle.

"There I bet that's better." Hera cooed, before putting the dirty diaper in a plastic bag and putting it away in a different pocket of the diaper bag. "Now, let's get back to our shopping trip."

She placed me back into the stroller handing me stuffed Tooka before heading back onto the street to start our shopping trip again.

We finished our shopping and went back to the _Ghost_ , Hera dropped off the supplies in the storage bay and carried me back up to the common room, I was still holding my Tooka.

"We're back," Hera called.

"Welcome," Kanan called back.

I started to grow hungry and I knew I needed to tell Hera. "Bottle," I tried to say, but it came out like, "Ba,"

"What?" Hera asked.

"Ba," I said again, before I started fussing.

"Are you hungry baby?" Hera asked.

She carried me to the kitchen and started to make me a bottle. Once it was finished he sat down with me and leaned me back some, and started to take my Tooka. I didn't want to give it up, but she worked it out, "You'll get it back after you eat," she promised.

I opened my mouth and started to suck on the bottle. I really wished I could eat some real food instead of formula. Once I finished, Hera propped me up and burped me.

Hera laid me down on my back on her legs and lifted my feet into the air, she took off the socks I was wearing and started to play with my toes.

And strangely, I loved every moment of it, because I realized this was Hera's way of playing, and loving me. I started laughing.

"Well, what's going on in here?" Kanan asked coming in and hugging Hera from behind.

"Mommy time." Here replied, not pausing her attack on my toes.

Kanan kissed Hera on the cheek and I stared up at them.

"Not in front of the kid, Kanan." Hera said, blushing.

"He doesn't know what's going on." Kanan said, and gave her another kiss on her cheek.

'Um, yeah I do.' I thought. But I didn't really mind. It was nice to know they loved each other, it was almost like having real parents again.

"Can I have my son back?" Kanan asked.

'Son?' I thought shocked, did he really just call me his son?

"No," Hera said. "I told you that today is a Mommy Day."

"Alright, I'll just keep him tomorrow." Kanan smiled. He reached down and grabbed my toes as well.

My smile came back and laughed some more.

"He's so cute." Kanan commented.

"I know," Hera smiled.

"I love you baby." Kanan said.

I was shocked.

"I love you too." Hera said, giving my toes a small kiss.

I smiled. But the thought came back to my mind, was this only a recent occurrence, or had it been this way for a while. I wished I could ask.


	9. Chapter 8: Space Grandpa and Confessions

**Note: this story started before Stealth Strike**

Chapter 8: Space Grandpa and Confessions

POV: Ezra

"Baby, time to wake up sweetie." I heard Kanan say. I opened my eyes and looked up from my crib and saw Kanan looking down at me.

I smiled.

"Oh, you are such a happy baby." Kanan smiled down at me. He reached down and picked me up and held me to his chest. "Well should we get you dressed and fed."

Kanan took off my jamies, changed my diaper and put me in some fresh clothes.

"Now let's go to the kitchen and get you some breakfast." Kanan said.

Kanan carried me to the kitchen and made me a bottle. He sat down and started to feed me. As I sucked on the bottle someone entered the common room, I couldn't see who it was but judging by Kanan's mild scowl, I had a guess.

"Since when was there a baby on bored?" I heard Rex ask.

"Since Ahsoka used some weird magic to turn Ezra into one." Kanan said.

"That's the kid?" Rex asked shocked. He came and stood next to Kanan, who was obviously not happy, and looked down at me. "Huh, kind of cute."

I continued eating.

"So does he still have his teenage memories, or did his mind de-age too?" Rex asked.

'I still have my memories.' I answered in my head, knowing they wouldn't hear me.

"His mind de-aged too." Kanan gave the wrong answer.

Rex reached out to stroke my cheek, but Kanan defensively moved me away, strengthening his scowl at the old clone. I didn't blame him. After all, Kanan did tell me his last major experience with clones was a very bad one. I just know Rex wouldn't hurt either of us, I just wished Kanan could see that.

"I wasn't going to hurt him." Rex said.

'Yeah, I bet that's what you guys said to your Jedi." Kanan muttered.

'For Force sake, they're at it again!' I screamed in my head. 'I'm sick and tired of this.' I finished my bottle, which Kanan promptly removed from my mouth a moved to burp me.

"For the final time, I didn't betray my Jedi." Rex defended. "And it is true, those of us who didn't have their chips removed had no choice."

I burped, and Kanan cradled me to his chest, rather over protectively.

"Yeah, well because you didn't betray your Jedi doesn't change the fact that mine did." Kanan replied, rather angrily.

This was actually starting to scare me.

"What!? Do you want me to apologizes for what they did?" Rex demanded.

"Saying sorry won't bring her back!" Kanan yelled. His anger caused a ripple through the Force that I felt, and that also cause the bottle I just finished to concave on itself.

I started to cry. All the yelling was way too much.

Kanan moved to hold me against his chest and started to rub my back. "Please don't cry baby."

I didn't calm down, maybe this would teach them to stop fighting.

"Let me try." Rex offered.

I felt Kanan stiffen and hold me a bit tighter.

"I would never hurt a kid." Rex promised.

Kanan didn't react for a bit, I could feel his reluctance through the Force, before I felt him hold me out, and a different pair of hands grabbed me and I was now being cradled in Rex's arms.

He started to pace slowly back and forth, "Hey, kid, it's okay. Just let it out and calm down." Rex cooed.

The motion, I didn't know why, but the motion of him walking, was just so, soothing. I calmed down.

"There we go." Rex cooed, and sat down next to Kanan.

There was silence between the three of us.

"I'm sorry," Kanan apologized. "I shouldn't have reacted that way. It's not your fault."

"It's alright." Rex said. "I understand that you have trouble trusting me."

"Can we, start over?" Kanan asked. "Try to make things right."

"If you're up for it." Rex agreed. He tried to hand me back to Kanan.

"Keep him for a bit longer." Kanan gently refused. "He seems to trust you."

And I did. I had full trust in both of them.

"Who was your master?" Rex asked.

I saw Kanan stiffen for a moment, before he took a deep breath and answered, "Depa Billaba."

"I was told many things about her. She was an amazing Jedi Master." Rex replied.

"Yeah, she was." Kanan answered softly. He reached for something hanging beside the right side of his neck, only to find it wasn't there.

"You had to be young back then." Rex said.

"I was 14 at the end of the war. I had to learn how to survive on my own." Kanan said.

"That's rough, but didn't someone mention you picked the kid up off the street when he was fourteen." Rex brought up, readjusted his hold on me.

"That's right," Kanan remembered, "I started being alone when I was fourteen, and he stopped being alone at that age."

I readjusted me body, trying to look at Kanan better, hoping my message of wanting to go back to him was clear.

"I think he wants you." Rex smiled, and passed me back over.

"Is that right baby?" Kanan cooed. "Do you want your daddy?"

"Daddy?" Rex laughed.

"Hey shut up Gramps!" Kanan joked.

"Hey, I'm not that old." Rex said. "If you want to be technical, we're probably they same age. We clones were just genetically altered to aged twice as fast. "

"You are still the kids new Grandpa." Kanan said.

Rex gave a good natured laugh, "Alright."

'Finally,' I thought and smiled.

Rex reached over to stroke my cheek again, but this time Kanan didn't protest. Rex softly stroked my cheek and gave them a little pinch.

"Are you happy that this happened?" Rex asked.

"You mean him turning into a baby?" Kanan asked. "It's a bit odd, and I have mixed feelings."

I looked up curiously at Kanan.

"I defiantly wish Ahsoka would have given us a heads up, so I would feel much more prepared, because at times, I wonder if I'm doing the right thing." Kanan admitted.

"You seem to be doing alright." Rex said.

Kanan smiled in appreciation before returning. "Sometimes he still seems like the same teenage Padawan, which is hard to believe. But I will admit. I have loved every moment he's been a baby. I love him so much."

There it was again, Kanan admitted he loved me.

"I've loved like a son for a while, probably since, probably since he had a small connection with the dark side on Empire Day. It was then I realized, I needed to protect, and love him." Kanan admitted.

I was so shocked I couldn't even respond in any way, shape or form.

"But I just didn't really know how to put my feelings out there to show him." Kanan continued. "I mean, the kid hadn't received any form of love for eight years, so for me to suddenly start caring for him would weird him out right? So in a way, him turning into a baby, with no memories, is sort of like, a blank canvas. I can finally give him the love and care he needs. And that I need to give."

"That's what makes you a great father." Rex said, putting a hand on Kanan's shoulder. "Loving your kid that much."

Kanan once again readjusted me, so I was against his chest, which I promptly snuggled into, it being the only way that I could answer back, that I loved him too.


	10. Chapter 9: Babysitting

Chapter 9: Baby Sitting

POV: Zeb

"Zeb wake up." Kanan said.

I groaned and rolled over.

"Zeb," Kanan repeated.

"Five more minutes." I muttered, rolling onto my back tossing my pillow over my face.

"Zeb, you better get up now, or else." Kanan threatened.

I wasn't scared, I was twice the human's size. "Or else what."

I felt a weight on my chest, not much only about sixteen pounds but it was still noticeable.

"Kanan what did you just put on my chest?" I asked.

"You're job. Hera, Sabine, Chopper and I are going on a mission." Kanan said shortly before I heard him exit.

"Finally," I muttered.

I ignored whatever was put on my chest, figuring it was just a few datapads with lists of stuff to do, that is, until the weight on my chest started shifting and making noise, almost like, cooing?

I opened my eyes and found that I was staring into startling electric blue eyes, and it took me a moment to realize that I nose to nose with the kid, or more specifically now, the baby.

Ezra blinked at me.

"Um Kanan?" I called.

"We're about to leave." Kanan called back.

"The kid?" I asked.

"You're babysitting." Kanan replied.

"What!" I yelled, only to realize soon after that I startled Ezra. Tears started to form in those big blue eyes and he started to whimper. "Oh no." I whispered. I put my hand on his back to hold him to my chest, so I could swing my legs to sit on the edge of the bed.

"No, don't cry." I murmured, I gently rocked back and forth, hoping it was sooth the soon to be crying baby. Luckily for me, the kid seemed to calm down. "Why did Kanan think it was a good idea to leave the kid with me? I could barely keep him safe when he was a teenager! How am I going to be able to care for him as a baby?"

I stood up and carried him to the common room, hoping that Kanan or Hera or even Sabine left some sort of note on how to care for Ezra. No such luck.

I sighed, "Well kid, hopefully I don't kill you."

Then something horrible happened, the kid began to cry.

"I didn't do anything!" I argued, before I realized I was arguing with a baby so there was no point. "Did I already do something wrong?" I asked, pointing my ears back.

I sat down and cradled the kid, wracking my brain trying to think what could be wrong. "Please stop," I begged, but of course it didn't work.

"Are you hungry or something?" I asked.

I went into the kitchen and followed the directions on the formula container and heated it up. I put the bottle in Ezra's mouth which he happily accepted.

"Thank god." I muttered

But the result was actually much worse. As soon as the words had left his mouth, Ezra recoiled from the bottle and started wailing louder than he was before.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I checked the box to see what if I did something wrong.

'Make sure to check the temperature on skin before hand.'

"I didn't see that at first." I squirted some of the formula. "Kriff that's hot!" Realization hit me like a ton of bricks. "Oh, kid I'm sorry." I held him to my chest. I had just burned the inside of the baby's mouth.

"What were they thinking," I asked myself. "I've only had you for five minutes and I'm already messing up."

I held the bottle under cold running water, hoping that would fix the problem. I tested it against my hand again, and it seemed to be much better. I repositioned the kid and held the bottle to his mouth. He seemed reluctant to take it, still fussing from his hurt mouth. "It's better now, I promise," I whispered.

Ezra took the bottle into his mouth and started to drink from it, seeming much more content now.

"I'm so sorry kid." I muttered sitting down. "I know even less about babies then Kanan."

Ezra finished his bottle so I set it on the table. "At least I know to burp you." I muttered.

"Well what now?" I asked after Ezra had been burped.

Ezra stared at me. Or course he wasn't going answer.

"Let's see if Kanan has any toys for you in his room." I suggested. I carried him and found some blocks.

I laid the blanket on the that was on the ground out and laid it flat and had him sit on it, I turned to grab the blocks when I heard a thump, and once again, wailing.

I was almost scared to turn, but I had to. I saw that Ezra had fallen sidewise, thankfully still on the blanket so it was somewhat cushioned, but it still had to hurt.

"Karablast." I said. I lifted the kid up and held him close. "I'm such a bad babysitter." He rubbed his hand up and down Ezra's back, hoping to sooth him. "If Hera finds out about this you won't have to worry about me babysitting you again, cause she will murder me."

Ezra had calmed down after a few minutes and snuggled his face into the crook of my neck. "You like my somewhat furry skin don't ya? Pretty soft huh?"

I kept him there since it was keeping him so calm.

"Wanna hear a few stories while you're chilling there kid?" I asked, knowing I would receive no response.

So I started to tell a few stories, about my time in the Lasan Honor Guard, and some missions the crew had before he came along. After a while I gently moved him to cradle him in my arms, since holding him to my shoulder was starting to hurt. Ezra didn't complain, in fact he had fallen asleep. With a smile I put the kid in his crib.

I left the room quietly, leaving the door open and headed across the hall propping my door open as well. I laid down, deciding to take a nap myself.

POV Kanan

"I'm glad that mission didn't take too long." I said, as Hera, Sabine and Chopper arrived back at the Ghost.

"I hope Zeb and Ezra are okay." Hera said.

"I'm sure Zeb can take care of a baby for a couple of hours." Sabine replied.

"He better hope so," Hera said. "If Ezra is hurt he is going to be grounded."

"Isn't Zeb older than us?" I asked.

"That's not going to stop me." Hera threatened.

I walked through the ship and found the door to my cabin propped open, the same with Zeb's. Through the open door I could see Zeb asleep on his bunk. I walked into my room and saw Ezra sleeping peacefully in his crib.

With a smile I gently touched his cheek. Ezra stirred and looked up at me, before reaching towards me. I gave a small laugh, complying with his wish to be picked up. "Well let's make sure you have a clean diaper."

"Did you tire Zeb out bud?" I asked as I changed Ezra's dirty diaper.

After the act was done I carried him across the hall to Zeb's room. I held Ezra right by Zeb's sleeping face, the child of course, pulled at the Lasat's beard.

Zeb woke with a groan and I know the only reason he didn't use strong language was because the offender was Ezra.

"Someone wanted to thank you for being a good babysitter." I said.

"Hm, well, he's an easy kid to babysit I guess." Zeb replied.

"So you'll do it again?" I teased.

"Kriff no! I've never been more confused in my life." Zeb said.


	11. Chapter 10: Arts and Crafts

Chapter 10: Arts and Crafts

POV: Ezra

It had been a few weeks since I was left with Zeb to babysit me, and in that time a lot has happened. Kanan and Hera had thankfully moved me to eating mashed vegetables and fruits for most of the time of the time. Zeb had spent a day on an icy moon after getting separated on a mission, which when we picked him up caused a lot of motherly and fatherly instinct to sprout from Hera and Kanan.

*Flash back*

Kanan carried me out onto the surface of a cold moon, as Sabin and Hera followed behind. They had finally picked up Zeb's distress signal.

"There you are Zeb," Kanan smiled.

I leaned over, reaching out to Zeb.

Zeb smiled and took me out of Kanan's arms.

"Glad you made it." Sabine said.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Zeb asked.

"Yes," Chopper beeped.

"Shut up." Sabine lightly kicked him.

"Now come on back inside." Hera ordered. "It's too cold out here for Ezra."

It was true. Even though I was only out here for a short period of time, I was already freezing and borrowing into Zeb's chest.

"He's been in it for two seconds." Zeb protested.

"Two seconds too long." Kanan said. "Back inside."

*End flashback*

Kanan was carrying me from the kitchen, where I just finished my lunch, towards the cabins. He knocked on Sabine's door.

"Yeah," Sabine called out from the other side.

"Open the door." Kanan ordered.

Sabine opened the door, "I'm a little busy."

"Too bad," Kanan said. He placed me in Sabine's arms. "You're babysitting."

"What?" Sabine asked.

"Don't ask questions." Kanan replied. "Just watch him while Zeb, Chopper, Hera and I go on a supply run." He walked off.

"I was in the middle painting," Sabine sighed.

She looked down at me and I looked up at her.

"Hm," she muttered. "Hang here for a moment kid." She laid me down on her bed.

She left for a moment before quickly returning. "Found it."

The 'it' in question was a backpack like devise that strapped on the front of the person wearing it and a pouch allowed a baby to sit in it. She put it on and placed me in it, facing outwards. "Now I can't let you breathe in these fumes directly."

She searched her chest and found a bandana. "This will work," she said happily.

Sabine tied the bandana around my nose and mouth. I pulled back, not liking it.

"Hey, it's fine." Sabine soothed, running a hand through my thickening hair.

She continued to paint a rebel star bird on her wall with a bright blue and purple color.

"Pretty, huh?" Sabine asked. "Want a closer look?"

She stepped in closer. It was really pretty, I just wanted to touch it. I reached out and touched near the bottom of the bird and dragged my hand slightly down, before I realized the paint was still damp.

"Ezra!" Sabine yelled, pulling back.

'Oh no.' I thought. 'I made her really mad.' Tears started to swell in my eyes, before trickling down my face as I began to sniffle.

'Huh," Sabine said. "That actually looks really cool."

She looked down and saw the tears in my eyes.

"Hey, shh," she soothed, running her hand through my hair. "It's okay. I'm sorry I yelled. It actually is amazing."

I stopped crying. She actually liked it?

She sprayed more along the edges. "Go on bud." she said, stepping in closer.

I reached down and dragged my hand down from the base a little lower, giving it an artistic looking streak.

"Keep going bud." Sabine encouraged.

I reached towards the right side and dragged my hands towards the right, smearing it slightly that way.

"Looks amazing kid." Sabine smiled.

'Thanks,' I thought, doing the same with the left side.

"Hm, you know what?" Sabine asked stepping back, admiring our work. "Hera's never let me paint the loading bay. If I tell her you helped me with it, she might allow it."

'Sneaky sister Sabine,' I thought. 'Wait, did I just call Sabine my sister? Well, she basically is now I guess.'

"Let's go paint another in the loading bay." Sabine smiled, she grabbed a different color paint and headed towards the designated room.

Sabine painted a large dark red star bird on the wall, making sure to spay heavily on the edges for me to use.

"Have at it little bro." Sabine said stepping in closer.

I smiled and swiped down and an angle on either side of the bird. I used the tips of the wings to swipe up at an angle, intersecting the new arches. She bent down to give me better access to the bottom and I swiped down the very bottom.

Sabine stepped away. "This is wonderful."

I clapped my hands to show that I was happy.

"Now I guess I need to wash your hands, you've got paint all over them." Sabine cooed. She carried me back upstairs to the refresher and ran my hands under the slightly warmer than lukewarm water. She applied soap to my hands and washed most of the paint off.

"Well, the rest will come off soon." Sabine said.

"SABINE!" Hera called.

"Oh, it looks like Hera found our master piece." Sabine smirked. "Shall we go see what she thinks?"

Sabine carried me towards the loading bay, and went down to meet the rest of the crew.

"Sabine, I told you time and time again, no painting in the loading bay." Hera reprimanded.

"It wasn't just me this time," Sabine defended. "Ezra helped."

"Ezra helped?" Kanan asked.

"Yeah, see the streaks?" Sabine pointed out. "He ran his hands across the wet paint."

"It does look good." Hera admitted.

"Did you help Sabine paint?" Kanan cooed, taking me from her arms. "Oh, your hands are still so dirty."

I smiled as Kanan acted silly. They still haven't realized that I am fully aware of what is going on.

"Ask next time." Hera said before walking out.

"Thanks bud." Sabine winked.

I yawned.

"Nap time I guess." Kanan said, finally taking off the bandana Sabine had tired around my face. "You had a pretty tiring afternoon."

I leaned my head against his chest.

Kanan carried me to his room and laid me down in the crib. "Have a good nap Ezra. I love you."


	12. Chapter 11: Babynapped

Chapter 11: Babynapped

POV: Ezra

I was sleeping comfortably in my crib that night. I figured everyone else was sleeping as well but I of course was put to bed before everyone else.

Someone picked me up, stirring me from my slumber. I figured it was one of the Ghost crew, but something didn't feel right. This person had some sort of ill intent. This was further confirmed when I felt the person holding me break into a silent run.

I opened my eyes and was met with the sight of the black mask of the Seventh Sister. I started to cry, hoping to alert the crew.

"Shut up," Seventh Sister hissed.

I ignored this order.

The crew either didn't hear me, or thought that Kanan would take care of it. I don't know why Kanan didn't hear me though; maybe he thought that I should cry it out or was wondering why I wasn't in my crib?

All too soon, the crisp night air was hitting my face as the Seventh Sister took me off the ship. When Seven got to her TIE fighter she didn't hold me when she flew, she laid me down on the cold ground. She hadn't even grabbed my blanket when she kidnapped me.

I cried harder, mildly wondering if I annoyed her enough she would just take me back. My hopes were unfulfilled when she docked her fighter in the hanger bay of a Star Destroyer.

I continued to cry and struggle in her grip as she carried me down a hall.

"Uhg, I hate children." Seven complained.

'Then why the hell do you kidnap babies?' I mildly thought.

She opened a door and laid me down before leaving.

I opened my eyes and realized she had laid me down on the bench seat of a cell. Did she seriously just leave a baby alone in a cell? Dang, if you are going to kidnap a baby at least take care of it.

I continued to cry until I cried myself back to sleep.

When I woke up again I was scared, confused, and uncomfortable in nearly every way. I was on a hard bench, I was cold, my diaper was wet and full, and I was hungry.

I cried, even though I knew no one would care enough to check on the crying baby. This was the Inquisitors and Imperials after all.

POV: Kallus

I was walking down the hall of my Star Destroyer. I still had a minor limp from my leg injury I sustained from my crash landing onto the moon of Geonosis, even though that was nearly a month ago. Every day I wondered if I made the right decision of waiting for the Empire, rather than just going with Zeb.

I continued down the hall towards the detention block when I heard crying—the crying of an infant. How could there possibly be an infant on the ship? They had been in any planetary orbit for the past week, and the only ones who could leave the ship were the pilots and the Inquisitors.

The Inquisitors…

"They wouldn't." I muttered. I headed towards the cell where the crying was sourced.

Lying on the bench was a baby who couldn't be much older maybe seven or eight months old. The baby, who appeared to be a boy, had blackish blue hair and tear fill blue eyes.

I approached the crying infant and gently picked him up.

"Damn Inquisitors kidnap a baby and just neglect it." I muttered. I gently rocked and bounced the baby back and forth. "Shhh, it's okay. The mean old Inquisitors won't hurt you anymore."

The baby seemed to calm down a little, but was still fussy, he was probably scared since he didn't know me.

"I bet you are hungry, scared, and probably need a diaper change, and you are probably freezing." I cooed. "They keep these cells far too cold."

I carried the still fussy child towards my quarters. When I finally arrived I gently laid him down on my bed before looking around for anything that could be used for the diaper he probably needed.

I finally found a cloth that looked like it would be the proper size to use a diaper. As I started to undress the baby he started to struggle a little, but I kept persistent, figuring he was just uncomfortable with a stranger changing his diaper.

When I finally got down to the diaper it was confirmed that the baby was indeed a boy. "It's alright," I cooed. I cleaned him up and put the makeshift diaper on, before reapplying his clothes.

"Which ever Inquisitor kidnapped you probably took you right from your crib huh?" I asked gently. "Now what about to some food? I hope you can eat some mashed fruit."

I carried him to the galley and grabbed a soft fruit and a bowl, fork and spoon. I held the kid in my lap as I mashed up the fruit and started to spoon feed the hungry baby.

After he finished he was obviously a lot happier.

"How far has the Empire gone down if they kidnap babies only to neglect them?" I asked as I carried him back to my room. I wrapped him gently in my blanket and set the meteorite next to him to act a nightlight, figuring it would help calm him.

"Wait, isn't this the baby the rebels had when they picked up Zeb?" I asked. "So that means, he belongs with them, or at the very least they knew where he belonged."

I picked up the infant, cradling him gently. "That's it; I've made up my mind."

I was going to return the baby to the rebels and defect from the Empire.

I strapped my bo-rifle on my back and picked up the meteorite and the child. I held the baby to my chest and left my room heading towards the hanger bay.

I took a TIE fighter and held the baby in my lap.

"They only question is, where are the rebels?" I asked. "Well, let's check Lothal I guess."

I entered hyperspace and headed towards Lothal.

"Don't worry kid," I comforted the baby. "You'll be back with your family soon."

When I finally reached Lothal I scanned the planet for the signature of the Ghost, since I had memorized the signature by this point.

"There they are." I smiled.

I landed the TIE fighter next to the Rebel ship.

"Well, let's get you home." I said, readjusting my grip and carrying the child out of the fighter and towards the ship.

"Kallus," said the rebel leader, Kanan Jarrus.

"Jarrus," I returned.

"What the hell are you doing with my kid?" Jarrus asked.

"What the hell was he doing on my ship then?" I countered, handing the infant over. I could tell the child obviously liked the rebel, as he was desperately reaching for him.

"He was kidnapped" Jarrus muttered, holding the infant close.

"Well then you should keep a better eye on him." I returned. "By the way, I'm joining you."

"What?" Jarrus asked.

"What's going on?" asked the pilot as she came off the ship to join them.

"You're child was kidnapped and brought to my ship. I am returning him and joining the rebellion." I explained.

"Why should we trust you?" the Madalorian asked.

"I took care of the kid didn't I?" I asked in return. "Beside, I've been thinking about it for the past month. Maybe the Empire isn't so right after all."

"Kallus?" Zeb asked, joining the group.

"Zeb," I greeted.

"I thought the two of you hated each other?" Jarrus asked.

"Well, remember when I was on that moon? Well Kallus was with me." Zeb explained. "What are you doing here?"

"The baby was kidnapped, by I'm guessing an Inquisitor. They were neglecting him so I saved him and brought him back." I explained. "I want to join you."

"Okay," Zeb shrugged.

"You trust him?" the pilot asked.

"Yeah," Zeb said. "I think the kid does to."

As if the baby understood he stated to reach back out towards me. With a small smile I grabbed him from Jarrus and held him towards my neck. The infant snuggled into my beard.

Jarrus stared me down, scrutinizing me. "Alright, but Zeb you are responsible for him."

"Welcome to the crew, Specter 7." the pilot said.

"I'm Kanan Jarrus, but you already knew that." Kanan introduced.

"Hera Syndulla," the pilot said.

"Sabine Wren." the Mandalorian introduced.

"Where is the kid, who calls himself Jabba?" I asked.

"Ezra?" Kanan asked. "Well, you're holding him."

"What?" I asked, holding the baby a bit farther from me. It was true that the baby held a shocking resemblance to the kid, besides the fact that the rebel teen should be about 15 years older than the baby in my arms.

"Yeah, one of the leaders decided that he didn't have a good childhood so she used some weird magic to make him a baby." Kanan said.

"Well, let's get you settled. You can share my cabin." Zeb offered.

I returned the now baby Ezra to Kanan.

"You'll be expected to prove yourself and give us info on the Empire." Hera called after as Zeb led me into the ship.

"I will. I promise." I said. "By the way," I turned around. "The name is Matthew."

POV: Kanan

"So, is he the kid's uncle?" I asked Hera and Sabine.

"Uncle Matthew?" Hera asked.

Sabin laughed. "More like Uncle Mutton-Chops."


	13. Chapter 12: Uncle MuttonChops

Chapter 12: Uncle Muttonchops

POV: Ezra

It's been about a week since I was kidnapped by the Seventh Sister and brought back to the safety of the Ghost by the previous ISB Agent Kallus. It was hard to think of him as Matthew, in my mind I still referred to him as Kallus, even though most of the rest of the crew, especially Zeb, referred to him as Matthew.

I woke up in my crib with a pain in my mouth. It really hurt in the center of my bottom gum. I worked it out to probably be teething. No wonder babies cry when they are teething, this hurts so bad!

I started to fuss and cry, hoping to signal to Kanan that I needed help. Kanan would know what to do!...hopefully.

As expected it only took Kanan about ten seconds after I started to cry to come barreling into the cabin.

"Oh, what's wrong baby?" Kanan asked, gently picking me up and holding me to his chest. "Do you need a diaper change?"

I didn't, but he checked anyways.

"No, are you hungry?" Kanan asked, he brought me to the kitchen as I continued to cry.

He sat me down in my highchair and tried to feed me some jogan sauce, but I didn't want to eat. It hurt too much.

"Oh, what's wrong?" Kanan asked.

Kallus, who was disturbed by the crying came into the room.

"What's wrong with the kid?" Kallus asked.

"I don't know. I can't get him to calm down." Kanan explained. "His diaper is clean, and he's not hungry."

"How old is he?" Kallus asked, picking me out of my seat.

"We figure about eight months." Kanan answered.

Kallus put his finger in my mouth and felt around. When he brushed the area that had the incoming tooth and it helped ease the pain some.

"Ah," Kallus said, he must have felt the tooth. "I'm pretty sure he's teething."

"Teething?" Kanan asked. "What do I do?"

"Did you get him a teething ring?" Kallus asked.

"I don't think so." Kanan answered.

Kallus sighed, seemingly at Kanan's incompetence with infants. "I'll take him to the market to get some." He carried me out of the Ghost and towards town.

I was still crying with the pain.

"Sh, it will be better soon." Kallus soothed, he repositioned me so I could snuggle my face into his neck and beard better. It calmed me down some, but it didn't help the pain.

Kallus eventually reached a vendor that had some baby care supplies.

"Hello sir, do you have any teething rings?" Kallus asked. "My nephew here could really use some." He repositioned me to get a better grip on me as the lie rolled smoothly off his tongue.

"Oh yes sir." the vendor replied, and brought out a box that had several teething rings.

Kallus grabbed three one and paid for them. As he started to walk away he put one in my chubby hands. I immeditally brought it to my mouth and started to gum it. It sent relief through my mouth and greatly eased the pain.

"Now that's better, isn't it?" Kallus asked.

I let my content chewing be my answer.

"Now let's take you back home." Kallus said.

Kallus carried me back to the Ghost as I chewed on the ring to ease the pain in my mouth.

"We're back." Kallus called as we arrived back on the Ghost.

Kanan once again, came barreling into the room to check on me. I saw his confusion yet relief when he saw me contently chew on my ring.

"What did you do?" Kanan asked shocked.

"I simply gave him what he needed." Kallus answered.

"How did you know?" Kanan asked.

"When I was sixteen I had to raise my baby sister after my mother died in childbirth. My father left shortly after she got pregnant with her." Kallus explained.

Kanan reached out to take me, but I felt a little sorry for Kallus, so I decided to stay in his arms.

I saw Kanan's hurt look when I refused to go to him. With the Force I reached out to him, lightly brushing his signature with mine.

Kanan's face grew a surprised look. He didn't realize that I could still use the Force.

He opened the connection and we connected with the Force.

' _You really like Uncle Matthew don't you?_ ' he asked me through the bond we had made with the Force.

' _Not as much as you.'_ I thought back.

Kanan's face grew about 10 times more shocked. I guess he was expecting a babble in response, not a full on sentence.

' _Ezra, you know what's going on?_ ' Kanan asked. ' _Have you known this whole time?_ '

' _Yes, and yes._ ' I responded. ' _Ahsoka didn't deage my mind. I've been perfectly aware the entire time. Had all my memories._ '

"Oh, my, Force." Kanan muttered.

"What is it?" Kallus asked.

"The kid's mind didn't change. He still has his teenage mind." Kanan explained.

"What?" Kallus asked, turning me around in his hold so I could look him in the face. "Is this true."

' _Yes,_ ' I responded. But I realized that only Kanan could hear me.

"Hit me once with the ring for yes." Kallus said.

I did so.

"What the," Kallus started.

"Language." Kanan reminded.

"It's not like he's a baby. He's a teenager in a baby's body." Kallus said. "Here," he held me out to Kanan.

"This is a bit awkward." Kanan admitted.

' _For me or you?_ ' I asked. _'I'm the one who had to be given baths, changed, and fed._ '

"Well, maybe Ahsoka will turn you back now if we explain the situation." Kanan said.

' _Hopefully._ ' I thought back. ' _I'm tired of being useless, but…_ '

"But what Ezra?" Kanan asked.

' _I admit, it was kind of nice being cared for. And,_ '

"And?" Kanan asked.

' _I, I admit I was a bit surprised when you admitted you loved me._ ' I confessed.

' _Why would you be surprised?_ ' Kanan replied through the bond, to make the conversation private.

' _Well, no one has loved me in eight years._ ' I thought back, tears coming lightly to my eyes. ' _And to find out that you loved me even before I was turned into a baby._ '

Kanan looked down at me with love and care in his eyes and gently kissed my forehead.

' _Of course I loved you. You are the closest thing I've had to a son._ ' Kanan responded. ' _Even before you became a baby._ '

' _And you are the closest thing I've had to a father in a long time._ ' I said. ' _I love you Kanan._ '

' _I love you too._ ' Kanan replied. "How about we go tell the rest of the crew, and see if Hera knows where Ahsoka is so we can see about turning you back."

He started to carry me towards the common room.

' _Kanan,_ ' I asked.

"Yeah Ezra?" Kanan asked in return.

' _Will you still love me after I change back?_ ' I asked.

Kanan smiled, "Of course I will bud. How couldn't I?"


	14. Chapter 13: Truth

Chapter 13: Truth

POV: Ezra

Kanan carried me into the common room where everyone else sat.

"Hey, I got some news." Kanan said.

"What is it dear?" Hera asked.

"Um so" Kanan started.

" _Get on with it."_ I told him.

"Do you have any idea how hard this is going to explain." Kanan retorted.

"Kanan dear, what are you talking about?" Hera asked.

Kanan sighed, "When Ahsoka deaged Ezra, she didn't deage his mind like she thought. He has all his memories and has been perfectly aware of what's been going on."

The rest of the crew stared in shock.

" _Way to let it down easy_ ," I told Kanan through the bond.

"Could you have done any better?" Kanan asked me.

I would have rolled my eyes, but I didn't have those sort of motor skills yet.

"You can't be serious." Sabine said.

"I am." Kanan promised.

"How do you know for sure?" Hera asked.

"He told me through our bond." Kanan explained.

"Why didn't he do so earlier then?" Zeb asked.

"I," Kanan started. "Why didn't you?"

" _Didn't think about it."_ I replied chewing on my ring.

"He didn't think about it." Kanan translated.

"This is awkward." Sabine said.

I saw that Kallus still had two teething rings in his hand. I grabbed one with the Force and threw it at Zeb's head.

"Hey!" Zeb said. "What was that for you little punk?"

" _For being a bad babysitter._ " I responded.

"A bad babysitter?" Kanan asked. "What does he mean by that Zeb?"

"Oh, um, that's not important." Zeb said. "What's important is getting the kid back to normal."

"We will discuss this later." Kanan said. "So where's Ahsoka?"

"She's on Commander Sato's ship. She won't be back for a couple of days." Hera replied.

" _What?! No!"_ I yelled.

"Hey calm down." Kanan said.

" _I don't want to! I don't want to be a baby anymore!_ " I replied and started throwing a fit.

POV: Kanan

"Ezra stop this." I ordered the crying infant with a teenage mind, but he continued. "Ezra, I know you are frustrated, but throwing a tantrum is not going to fix anything." I tried to sooth.

" _You don't know what it's like!_ " Ezra retorted in my mind.

"You're right." I kept my voice calm. I started rocking him back and forth, something that has always calmed him down before. "But just be patient. Just a few more days."

Ezra slowly calmed down. "That's it bud."

I sat down and cradled Ezra.

" _You don't have to cradle me Kanan._ " Ezra protested. " _I'm not exactly a baby._ "

"Just enjoy it while it last kid." I smiled. "Take a short nap, calm down."

Ezra slowly started to close his eyes.

"What are we going to do now?" Hera asked.

"Same thing we've been doing. Until Ahsoka has reaged Ezra, we still have to care for him." I replied.

"I'll contact her to let her know." Sabine said, leaving the room.

"Where's the kid going to sleep when he is normal again?" Zeb asked. "Matthew has been sleeping in the room with me."

"He can still sleep in my room." I responded. Looking down I found that Ezra had fallen asleep with the teething ring still in his mouth. With a smile, I gently took it out.

"Okay then." Zeb shrugged, before heading towards his cabin.

"I honestly feel bad for the kid." Matthew said. "He must have been in some embarrassing situations."

"He'll get over it." I responded.

Matthew followed Zeb towards their cabin.

"So I guess the kid knows the truth about us." Hera said.

"Is it really that big of a deal?" I asked.

"No, I suppose it isn't." Hera responded. "What was he having a fit over earlier?"

"He's tired of being a baby. He doesn't want to be useless anymore." I explained. "And to be told that he has to wait a few more days was frustrating to him."

"I suppose it would be frustrating to anyone." Hera said. She gently kissed Ezra on the forehead. "I'll start heading towards the command ship, so we can get there a little sooner."

"I'm sure Ezra would appreciate that." I replied.

Hera left towards the cockpit.

"It will be alright Ezra, I promise." I gently moved some of his hair off his forehead. He stirred lightly, but didn't wake.

Ezra woke up half an hour later.

" _Kanan,_ " he spoke in the bond. He seemed, embarrassed?

"What is it?" I asked.

" _I'm wet._ " He said, looking down.

"Hey nothing to be embarrassed about." I comforted. "You can't help it."

I stood up and brought him to my cabin so I could change his diaper.

"Do you need anything else?"

" _I'm pretty hungry._ " Ezra replied.

"Alright, I'll get you some food after a clean diaper." I said.

As I changed his diaper, Ezra refused to make eye contact.

"I'm not going to think any less of you for needing your diaper changed, when you body is eight months old Ezra." I explained.

" _It's still embarrassing._ " Ezra responded.

I sighed as I finished up. "Don't go anywhere. I need to wash my hands."

" _Don't really have anywhere to go._ " Ezra replied.

When I returned Ezra had not moved an inch.

"Now," I said, picking him up. "You said you were hungry."

" _Yeah,_ " Ezra replied.

"Ok then." I sad, carrying him into the galley sitting him in his highchair. "What do you want to eat?"

" _Not mashed peas._ " Ezra replied.

"Why not?" I asked, moving aside the jar.

" _Have you ever tried it?"_ Ezra asked.

"Well no." I replied.

 _"_ _Well don't. It taste like vomit."_ Ezra retorted.

"Okay then," I said. "How about some yams?"

Ezra seemed to think on this. " _Only if I get Meiloorun sauce after."_

I let out a laugh, "Okay,"

I opened the small jar and started to feed Ezra.

"Okay then, as promised I'll get you a bowl of Meiloorun sauce." I said. I poured some into a small bowl and got a new spoon. Ezra reached out for the spoon. "No, Ezra you can't have the spoon."

" _I want to feed myself."_ Ezra whined kicking his legs a little.

"I don't think you have enough coordination." I replied. "You didn't seem bothered by letting us do all this stuff for you before."

" _I think the teething is making me more irritable._ " Ezra replied. " _That and you know now._ "

"What does us knowing change anything?" I asked feeding Ezra the first spoon full.

" _You know that I'm not just some baby now._ " Ezra replied as he ate.

"You were never just some baby. You were always ours." I smiled.

" _Kanan, you know what I mean. I'm a teenager, I lived on the streets. I should be able to take care of myself._ " Ezra explained.

"It doesn't matter how mature your mind is. You're body still says you are a baby that needs to be taken care of." Kanan said. "Which brings up the point that sometimes you did act rather childish."

" _It was the only way to let you guys know what I needed or wanted._ " Ezra defended.

I laughed and continued to feed him. When there was one last spoon full I handed the spoon to him. "Since you wanted to try so badly."

Ezra smiled as he held the spoon, but unfortunately, as he tried to bring it to his mouth, he couldn't quite get a proper angle, and instead got a huge mess on his face.

"That's why I was feeding you." I sighed. I grabbed a wash cloth and cleaned his face.

" _Hey, stop that!_ " Ezra protested trying to free his face from the rag.

"Sorry bud, but I got to clean you up." I said.

" _I can't wait till I'm a teenager again._ " Ezra muttered.


	15. Chapter 14: A Minor Set Back

Chapter 14: Minor Set Back

POV: Kanan

It had been two days since we finally found out the Ezra was perfectly aware what's been going on the entire time he's been deaged. Ahsoka was due to arrive back on the Ghost at any minute. They had yet to explain to her what was going on.

" _Ghost this is Fulcrum,_ " Ahsoka called over the comm. network.

"Go ahead and link up." Hera responded to her. "Why don't you go get Ezra." she replied over her shoulder to me.

"Yeah," I agreed. I walked down the hall to my cabin and found Ezra still peacefully napping in his crib. 'This is the last time I'll see him like this. He looks so calm.' I thought quietly to myself.

"Hey, bud." I said gently, reaching my hand down into Ezra's crib lightly touching the side of his head. "Time to wake up,"

Ezra opened his eyes, before closing them again.

"Ahsoka is here." I encouraged.

That got his attention. Ezra's eyes shot open, he smiled and lifted his arms to be picked up. ' _Please, I want to be my normal age again_.'

I smiled in return and picked him up and held him close. Ezra snuggled up closer to me. ' _Thanks for everything Kanan._ '

"No problem kid." I replied. "I loved caring for you. I love you."

' _I love you to dad._ ' Ezra responded. I felt surprise spike through the bond from him. ' _I uh,_ '

"It's alright kid. You can call me dad if you want." I soothed. "I took care of you like any father would. I promise I would never try to replace your real father"

' _You'll still love and care for me after I change back right?_ ' Ezra asked.

"Always," I promised.

I carried Ezra out into the common room where Ahsoka was waiting.

"So what's so important?" Ahsoka asked.

"When you deaged Ezra you didn't deage his mind." I explained.

"What?" Ahsoka asked.

"Ezra still has his memories and has been fully aware of what is going on." I expounded. "We want you to reage him back up to his normal age."

"See the thing is, I can't." Ahsoka said.

' _WHAT!_ ' Ezra yelled through the bond. Tear came to his eyes and panic raised.

"Shhh," I tried to sooth. "Care to explain?"

"See, remember when you were growing up? It put some stress on the body, but it was mostly okay because it was over a course of time." Ahsoka explained. "If I age him to fifteen in one go his body will be too stressed. It could even kill him."

Ezra calmed down a little with my insistence and rocking.

"I can age him five years at a time. So I can age him up to five, nearly six I'm guessing by now, then we would have to wait a few weeks. Then I can do it again to make him eleven. Then after another few weeks I can age him up fully." Ahsoka explained.

' _Well, I guess it's better than nothing._ ' Ezra responded after a few moments.

"That's my boy." I encouraged. "It's just a minor set back."

"So right now?" Ahsoka asked.

' _The sooner the better._ ' Ezra told me.

"We might actually want to wait a bit." I said.

' _What! KANAN!_ ' Ezra protested and started to fuss.

"Now hear me out," I but in. "Last time we had no clothes for you, so you were just lying around wearing a towel for a diaper."

' _Don't remind me_.' Ezra muttered, embarrassment seeping through the bond.

"Point is, we don't have clothes for a five year old and don't need you sitting around naked while we try to find some." I reasoned.

Ezra sniffed a little. ' _I guess you make a good point._ '

"Actually, the fleet may have a few clothes. Nothing much. We were going to give them to refugees. You might find something that could fit him just to hold him over until you can get some more." Ahsoka replied.

"That'd be great." I said. "Sabine, go with Zeb onto the fleet, see if you can find any clothing for about five year old boys in the supplies."

"Why?" Sabine asked.

"For Ezra." I explained. "We can't turn him back to fifteen straight away."

I sat down on the couch, having Ezra sit on my lap. Ahsoka took the seat next to me.

"How did you guys find out Ezra's mind didn't deage?" she asked.

"It was after he went out on a shopping trip with Kallus. We connected and he started talking through our bond. He explained everything." I responded.

Ezra stuck his hand in his mouth and started to gum at it.

"Hey, don't do that." I chided. I handed him the teething ring that was on the table which he gratefully took.

It took about twenty more minutes for Sabine and Zeb to return.

"Okay, we got two outfits, and some jamies." Sabine said, handing them over.

"Thanks guys." I replied. "Ready for this?"

' _I guess._ ' Ezra responded, handing the teething right to Kanan.

"Considering what happened last time, I think it would be best if we undress you." I explained softly.

' _Okay,'_ Ezra responded. ' _But,_ '

"Do you need something?" I asked.

' _Would you cover my privates with a towel?_ ' Ezra asked.

"Certainly." I replied. I headed to the refresher real quick and placed a towel on the side table. I swiftly undressed him and laid the towel over him as he requested.

"Ready?" Ahsoka asked.

' _Yes._ ' Ezra replied.

"Yes," I answered for him.

Ahsoka seemed to concentrate before so slightly green mist appeared around Ezra. I saw Ezra's face contort with discomfort as his bones grew and skin stretched. Plus all his teeth came in at once. That couldn't feel too good.

After she was done Ahsoka took a deep breath. "There you go."

Looking down at Ezra, it was quite apparent that he was now around five or six, just as planned.

"I'll see you guys again in a couple of weeks." Ahsoka said before leaving.

"Well, let's get you dressed." I said.

"I can dress myself." Ezra protested, finally able to speak out loud.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yes," Ezra replied confidently.

"Okay then." I handed him a set of clothes and turned around. I heard as he shuffled around and tried to pull his clothes on. A few moments later I heard him grunting. "Do you need help?"

"No," Ezra defended.

There was a pause.

"Kanan" Ezra softly spoke.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"I'm stuck." Ezra answered.

I smiled as I turned around. He had gotten his underwear and pants on alright, but his arms and head were currently caught in his shirt.

"Okay, let me help you." I said. In no time I had freed Ezra from the shirt, putting it on right. "Now let's go see the others." On instinct I went to pick him up.

Ezra back peddled and protested, "No. I want to walk."

I could see why, he had been carried for the past several months, and now that he could move on his own, of course he would want that independence.

"Alright," I replied. "I think everyone is in the cockpit." I headed that way with Ezra trailing behind me, taking two or three steps for each one of my strides. I smirked and offered my hand so he could keep up better. He glanced up at it for a moment, before grasping his whole hand around a couple of fingers. "I'm sure the others will be thrilled to see how you've grown."


	16. Chapter 15: More Shopping

Chapter 15: More Shopping

POV: Ezra

Kanan and I walked into the cockpit where everyone was waiting for us.

"Aw," Sabine said. "You're such a cute kid."

I gave her a light glare.

"You do still realize that I have the comprehension of a teenager." I reminded somewhat annoyed.

"Get used to it kit, cause this is how it's going to be like until you're your normal age again." Zeb said.

I pouted. This wasn't exactly fair.

"Pouting isn't going to do you any good." Kanan reminded gently.

"I guess," I muttered.

Hera came over to me and knelt down to meet me at eye level. She brushed my longer hair out of my face. "How are you feeling?"

"A little sore," I admitted.

"Probably from growing so much in such a short period of time." Hera explained.

"Yeah," I agreed.

"Are you hungry?" Hera asked.

I nodded in response.

"Let's get you some lunch." Hera smiled. "Dear," she turned to Kanan, "Can you fly the ship to a nearby market."

"Sure," Kanan replied, and headed to sit in the captain seat.

"Do you want to walk or do you want me to carry you?" Hera asked.

"I'd rather walk." I answered. I was glad that Hera was being considerate of my opinion and giving me a bit more freedom now that I can do more by myself.

"Alright," Hera smiled.

She made her way towards the kitchen and I followed closely behind.

"What do you want?" Hera asked. "Is Mac and cheese okay?"

"Yeah, that's great." I agreed.

"Okay, I'll have it ready in a few minutes." Hera smiled. She started to make it.

Something started eating at the back of my mind. If I was five again, would I have all the problems I did the first time round? I bit my lip nervously, before speaking up. "Hera, do you think since I'm nearly six again I'm going to basically have the same body I did back then?"

"I'm not sure," she glanced over at him. "Why do ask?"

"Until I was six and a half I had issues." I replied.

"What sort of issues?" Hera asked, spooning some Mac and Cheese into a bowl.

"I used to wet myself." I admitted embarrassingly. "Mostly at night, but every so often it would be during the day."

Hera set the bowl of mac and cheese down in front of me before kneeling next to me. "If you do we won't blame or tease you. Accidents happen to everyone. You can't help it." She gently ran her hand through my hair to comfort me.

"Promise?" I asked.

"Of course," Hera smiled. She kissed my forehead, making me smile. "Now, why don't you eat."

"This is really good." I complimented as I ate.

"Thanks," Hera replied. "Once you're done and we land we're going to go to the market."

"Why?" I asked.

"You're going to need some more clothes." Hera answered. "Plus, we could use some more rations."

"Okay," I said. "And I'm coming with?"

"Yup," Hera responded, ruffling my hair.

I continued to eat my food until it was gone.

"Here, you have a mess on your face." Hera smiled, and started to clean my face a napkin.

"Hera, no." I protested trying to turn my face away. "Come on."

"You still need some help with some things." Hera gently spoke.

I sighed and held still as she finished cleaning my face.

"Okay, are you ready to go to the market?" Hera asked me.

"Uh huh." I confirmed with a nod.

"Alright," Hera smiled. She activated her comm. "Kanan,"

" _Yeah?"_ Kanan responded on the other end.

"Ezra and I are heading to the market." Hera explained.

" _Alright, be safe_." Kanan replied.

"We will love." Hera responded. She turned to me and held out her hand. "Come on." I took her hand in my much smaller one and we left the Ghost and headed towards the market.

Before we entered the market I turned to her, "Hera, should I call you mom while we are here, cause would it be weird if a child is calling an adult by their name."

She looked down at me and smiled, "If you want."

Hera led the way towards a stand that had some little kid clothes.

"Hello ma'am." the vendor greeted.

"Hello," Hera returned and started to look through the clothes. "Do you see any shirts you really like sweetie?"

I looked through the pile and found a blue one with a purrgil on it. I pointed at it, "The one with the purrgil." After I said it I realized I didn't quite pronounce it right, like my mouth was fighting the complicated name.

"Of course you would like that one." Hera replied with a smile. She must have been thinking back to the time the ghost was flying through deep space and we came across a herd of them. They were really upset until I lightly connected with them. Everyone thought it must have been Kanan, cause I was only about seven months when it happened.

She grabbed the shirt and held it up to me, "Stick your arms out."

I did as she asked.

"Hm, looks like it would fit." Hera reasoned.

I smiled.

Hera picked out some other shirts and pants and picked up some more underwear too.

"That all?" the vendor asked.

"Yes, thank you." Hera replied as she paid for them. The vendor placed all the clothes in a bag and handed it over to her. "Come one sweetie, now we need to get some food."

"Okay mommy." I responded, trying to play the part of a five year old, considering I looked like one.

We started to continue walking down the street and Hera looked at the food.

Suddenly, seemingly without warning, I had the urge that I had to use the refresher.

"Mommy," I said, pulling on Hera's hand, as I tightened my legs.

"One second sweetie." Hera replied, as she continued to bargain with the vendor.

"But mommy." I insisted.

Hera sighed and looked down at me. "What is it sweetie, I'm busy."

"I need to go to the potty." I urged bouncing slightly with restlessness. "Really bad."

"Oh," Hera realized. She turned to the vendor, "Where's the nearest fresher?"

"Down about a block and a half." the vendor replied.

"I'll be right back." Hera informed. "Come on." She grabbed my hand and started to lead me going as fast as my short legs could carry me. But with each step it grew harder to control my bladder.

After what seemed like eternity we finally reached the refresher. Hera tried to open the door but found it to be locked.

"Occupied." a voice called out from the other side.

I groaned and pushed my legs tighter, tears springing to my eyes from the stress and pressure.

"It's going to be okay." Hera tried to comfort.

"Mommy," I groaned out.

"Are you almost done in there?" Hera called to the person inside the fresher. "My kid's really got to go."

"Sorry, gonna need a few more minutes." the voice replied.

I wined when I heard this. It was getting harder my the moment.

Hera bit her lip and looked around for some sort of answer. She dragged me into an alleyway.

"I'll block you. Go up against the wall." Hera stated.

I didn't argue. The moment Hera turned around I pulled down pants and underwear and relived myself against the alley way wall. I knew public urination was highly frowned upon, but if I didn't go then I probably would have wet myself which would be pretty close to the same thing. I sighed in relief as I finished.

I pulled my pants back up and went over to Hera. "I'm sorry, I should have gone before we left."

"It's okay," Hera replied turning towards me. She knelt down and brushed my hair back. "Children have to go unexpectedly all the time."

"But I'm not a child, not really." I argued.

"I know this is frustrating for you." Hera soothed. "Your body doesn't match your mind. But just think about in. In just about a month it'll be back to normal."

"Okay." I conceded. We turned to leave the alleyway. "Mom,"

"Yes," Hera responded.

"My legs are tired." I admitted.

Hera smiled and picked me up and held me against her him, using one arm behind me to help support me. I wrapped my arms around her neck to try to help her out some.

"Now back to shopping."


	17. Chapter 16: Accidents

Chapter 16: Accidents

POV: Ezra

I sat on the common room floor, coloring with some crayons that Sabine had given me. I was glad I can do more now. I had just aged up earlier that day so I was now five nearly six years old.

"Alright, bud, bed time." Kanan said getting up from his seat at the table.

"Aw, but Kanan." I complained. "It's only seven-thirty."

"And that is a perfect bedtime for a five year old." Kanan explained.

"But I'm not five!' I protested.

"Bodily you are." Kanan argued. "Your body needs sleep."

I tried to ignore the fact that I was tired.

"Ezra," Kanan warned.

I sighed and got up.

"Good, now come on. Bath-time then you're going to bed." Kanan explained.

Kanan led me into the refresher, "Okay, get undressed while I get your jamies."

After Kanan left, I sighed and started to do as he said. I stood there, choosing not to take off my underwear until the bath was filled.

Kanan came in started the water. "Alright."

"I don't want you to see," I muttered, embarrassed.

"Hey," Kanan knelt and set a hand on my shoulder. "It'll be alright. It's nothing I haven't seen before. I changed your diapers after all."

"Don't remind me." I muttered. I finished undressing and Kanan lifted me into tub.

Kanan helped me clean myself, washing my hair as I washed my body.

"Alright," Kanan smiled. He lifted me out of the tub and started drying me off. "Here you go." He handed me some pajamas.

I put them on.

"Alright," Kanan smiled, he picked me up and carried me to his room. "Well since Zeb shares a room with Matthew now, you'll keep on sharing a room with me. You can sleep on the top bunk. Okay?"

"Okay," I agreed. He set me down in front of the ladder and I climbed up it. After I laid down on the bed Kanan tucked me in.

"Sleep well," Kanan smiled.

"Night," I said. I started to fall asleep, but I couldn't help but think that I had forgotten about something. Oh well, it couldn't be to important.

I was drawn out of my sleep for some reason. I glanced at the holoclock across the room. It was only three in the morning. I tried to get comfortable, but instead found the reasoning for my sudden awakening. The sheets and my pajamas were wet. Horror filled me as I realized I had just wet the bed.

I knew this was a possibility, I had even told Hera so, but I just couldn't believe I did it on the first night. I couldn't let Kanan find out, I just couldn't.

Filled with determination, I stood on the ladder and started pulling at my sheets, trying to dislodge them so I could put them in the washer. What I forgot though, was that Kanan had put me in footie pajamas, so my feet were a lot slicker then if I was barefoot. I ended up falling off the ladder and onto the floor with a loud thud.

POV: Kanan

I was jarred awake when there was a loud sound next to my bed. The sound of something, or rather someone falling off the top bunk. I'd hate to admit it, but my dad instincts went into overdrive. I immediately got out of bed, knelt down and picked Ezra up by the arm pits and set him back on his feet. "Are you okay? Did you get hurt."

"I'm fine," Ezra muttered, not meeting my eyes.

"What's wrong then?" I asked, trying to take in the situation. I looked above us and saw that several of Ezra's bed sheets were half thrown off the bed. "Did you have a nightmare?"

Ezra shook his head and responded with a quite, "No,"

That's when the smell hit me. I noticed the wet stain on the bottom of his pajamas and the pieces clicked into place. I gave him a sympathetic smile. "Let's get you cleaned up." I carried him towards the bathroom, ignoring the fact the bottom half of his pajamas were slightly damp. Once in the bathroom I set him on the toilet seat. "Wait here for a moment,"

He nodded.

I went back to our room and stripped his bedsheets and carried them to the laundry room. I then went back and grabbed a new pair of underpants and pajamas, before heading back to the bathroom.

Ezra was right where I had left him. I helped undress him and had him stand in the tub. "It's a bit late to get a full on bath, so I'll just rinse off your legs with the showerhead." I explained gently before doing so.

While I was drying him off, Ezra started talking again. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," I comforted. "Accidents happen. I should have made sure you went before I sent you to bed."

"I shouldn't be wetting the bed, I'm nearly sixteen." Ezra started to cry.

"Hey," I protested setting a hand under his chin. "I don't know how many times I have to tell you. While you mind may be nearly sixteen, your body is only around six. It's not uncommon for six year olds to wet the bed regularly." I smiled, wiping away his tears. "Half the younglings in my age group regularly wet the bed until some were nearly eight. Including me."

"You?" Ezra asked.

"I wet the bed about once a month until I was seven." I responded.

"I should have known this would happen. The first time growing up, I wet the bed nearly every night until I was six and a half." Ezra explained.

"Well invest in some nighttime underwear then." I said softly. I put the new pair of underwear and pajamas on. "It will at least keep us from doing a midnight load of laundry."

"Okay," Ezra responded, clearly not happy about basically being put back in diapers at night in his eyes.

"Head back to the room." I told. "I'll be by after I start the laundry and grab you some new sheets."

He nodded and headed back to the room. Taking the wet towel and clothes I carried them to the laundry room and started it, with intentions of finishing it in the morning.

On the way back to my cabin I stopped by the linen closet and grabbed a spare set of bed sheets.

Ezra was patiently waiting by the ladder to the top bunk; I quickly made up the bed for him.

"Do you need to go to the bathroom before you go back to bed?" I asked.

"No," Ezra responded, tears still in his eyes.

"Hey, no more tears," I said kneeling down. "I know this whole growing up again situation is embarrassing, and stuff like this doesn't help, but you have to know, we are never going to make fun of you for stuff you can't control. Five year old bladders can be random at best, so there's no shame in something like this happening."

"I don't want to go back into diapers," Ezra explained. "I just got out of them, again."

"They're not diapers per say." I reassured. "Just absorbent underwear. So if you do wet yourself at night, it doesn't get all over you pajamas and bed."

He didn't look convinced.

"I wore them until I was seven." I whispered, hoping to make him feel slightly better about the situation.

"Okay then." Ezra muttered.

"Good," I smiled. "Can I get a smile?"

Ezra looked down.

"Where's that smile?" I asked jokingly, poking him lightly in the stomach.

Ezra let out an involuntary laugh.

"Aw, there it is." I laughed. I hugged him close to my chest, kissing the top of his head. "I love you so much, you know that?"

"Yeah," Ezra replied, snuggling into my hold. "I do. I love you too."


	18. Chapter 17: Empire Day

**Okay, I do realize I'm kind of slipping around with the time line with Season 2, but when I started this story I didn't really know where this season sat in regards of how long it was and since season 1.**

 **Since it was revealed that Ezra was 16 when he met Leia, and Honorable Ones fall after that, but I didn't know that when starting. So basically, just imagine Honorable Ones happened in the first half of the Season instead.**

Chapter 17: Empire Day

POV: Ezra

A few days had passed since I had been aged up to five. When I had woken up that morning I smirked in triumph as I realized that I had not wet my night-time underwear that night. The smirk quickly vanished as I remembered what day it was. Empire Day, the day my parents disappeared, also my birthday.

I re-curled up underneath the blankets, not wanting to face the day. Kanan must have thought I was still asleep when he woke up and left the room, which was fine by me; I'd rather be let alone today.

I'm not sure how long it was before Kanan came back in and touched my shoulder gently.

"Are you okay bud?" Kanan asked.

I shrugged in reply.

He touched my forehead, supposedly checking for a fever.

"I'm not sick," I reassured.

"Hera made breakfast." Kanan offered.

"I'm not hungry," I replied burrowing into the sheets.

"You should really eat something." Kanan informed.

I hoped my silence was enough of a reply stating that I had no intention of coming.

Kanan sighed, "I'll check back later."

POV: Kanan

"Where's the kid?" Zeb asked as I entered back into the common room.

"I don't think he plans on getting up." I answered.

"He seemed alright yesterday," Kallus spoke.

"He's not sick, it's, it's just a bad day for him today." I explained.

Kallus seemed to think about what day it was, "Empire Day?"

Hera sighed, setting some more food on the table.

"I don't understand, like I get why it's bad for you Kanan, with the end of the Clone Wars and all, but the kid wasn't born yet." Kallus questioned.

"Today is his birthday." Hera explained. "He was born the day the Empire took over."

"What kid wouldn't be excited about his birthday?" Kallus asked,

"On his seventh birthday his parents were arrested. He hasn't seen them since." I responded. "He probably doesn't want to see any of us today. My guess is especially you Matthew."

"He trusts me though I thought." Kallus protested.

"Yes, but you are an ex-Imperial." Hera answered. "And the Empire is the reason his parents are gone."

"I understand." Kallus said after a pause. "I'll stay out of the kid's hair today."

"Thank you," I responded. "I'm going to bring him some food in case he changes his mind."

I grabbed a plate with some pancakes and headed back to the cabin; Ezra was right where I had left him.

"I have some pancakes." I informed.

Ezra didn't verbally respond, but I figured he heard me.

"I'll leave them here on the nightstand in case you change your mind." I said, doing so.

"Okay," Ezra muttered.

I silently left the room, but as I reached the door and turned around, "If you want to talk to anyone we'll be around."

"Okay," Ezra muttered.

With a sigh I left the room and headed back to the common room.

"I wish there was something I could do." I admitted.

"Maybe there's something I can do." Kallus muttered.

POV: Ezra

I laid down for maybe another hour before I left the safety of my bed to go to the refresher. I didn't see anyone on my short trip.

When I got back to my cabin I munched on the pancakes that Kanan had brought me. Chocolate chips, just like my mom use to make on my birthday. As I ate it tears came to my eyes as I remembered.

Suddenly there was a deep want in my chest. I didn't want to be alone anymore. I wanted attention, I wanted affection, both of which I had been denied for years. I left the room, sure that there were still tears in my eyes, and headed off to find someone else. Anyone really, preferably not Kalus; I knew he rejected the Empire now, and I knew he wasn't personally responsible for my parents, but I just couldn't help but link him to their disappearance in my mind at the moment.

I reached the common room to find it empty; well it was mid-morning, so Sabine was probably in her room, Kanan and Hera were probably in the cockpit, and who knew where Zeb and Kallus was.

I headed off to the cockpit and found Kanan and Hera right where I figured they would be.

Kanan looked behind as he heard the door open. "Ezra,"

I didn't say a word as I walk towards him. I held my arms up, and muttered my request, "Can you hold me?"

Kanan smiled and picked me up and set me on his lap, I immediately curled into his chest.

"You okay bud?" Kanan asked, rubbing my back.

"I don't want to be alone." I answered.

"You don't have to be ever again," Kanan replied, moving his hand from my back to my head and started running his fingers through my hair.

"Is there something special you want for dinner?" Hera asked.

I thought back to my childhood, my first childhood that is. My mom always made spicy nerf soup for my birthday. "Do you have the stuff for spicy nerf soup?"

"I'll see," Hera smiled. "I could always do a quick run for anything. Is their special stuff in it?"

"I don't remember." I replied.

"I'm sure I can figure out something similar." Hera reassured, and continued to fly the ship, presumably close to a market.

I gripped Kanan's shirt as the tears started to flow again. "I really miss my parents."'

"I know you do." Kanan soothed, "You have plenty of reasons to miss them."

Kanan continued to sooth me, before I even realized it, I had fallen asleep in his arms.

"Birthday boy, wake up." A voice spoke.

I slowly opened my eyes and found myself in Kanan's arms still. I rubbed my eye and looked up at him.

"It's time for supper." Kanan informed.

"Okay," I replied. I uncurled myself from him and got up. That's when I realized something. "How long have I been asleep?"

"A few hours." Kanan answered, stretching himself.

Kanan had held me the entire time. He definitely couldn't had gotten up at any point. "I'm sorry."

"It's nothing kid." Kanan reassured.

We headed to the common room. Everyone else was in there waiting for us.

"Happy birthday, Ezra." Hera smiled, handing me a bowl of soup.

"Thank you." I replied. I tried the soup. Tears sprang to my eyes, it's just like I remembered.

"Is something wrong?" Hera asked.

"No," I shook my head. "It's just like I remember my mom made."

Hera smiled.

I ate the entire bowl.

"Do you want seconds?" Hera asked.

"Yes please." I replied.

"Well, I have something I need to do." Kallus said, excusing himself.

"Okay," Zeb replied.

After supper was over Hera grabbed something from one of the cupboards. Two small packages.

"We all chipped in to get these for you." Hera smiled, handing me the gifts.

I opened the first one and it ended up being a small set of lockpits and computer slicers. "Wizard." I muttered. "These will work really good when I'm back to normal."

"That was the plan," Sabine smiled. "Open the other."

I tore through the wrapping and looked at what it was. I opened the box and my eyes widened. It was filled with Lothalian chocolates and gummy loth-cats. I couldn't remember the last time I had sweets.

"I think he likes it." Zeb laughed at the look of amazement on my face.

"I don't remember the last time I had candy." I explained.

"Well don't eat too much at once." Kanan laughed. "I don't need you getting either a upset stomach or a sugar high."

I smiled and unwrapped a piece of chocolate and shoved it in my mouth. "Thank you, thank you so much."

"Anything for you kid." Kanan smiled, ruffling my hair.

The only way this day could be better would be my parents. I wish they were here.


	19. Chapter 18: A Legacy

Chapter 18: A Legacy

POV: Kallus

The following morning, I had told Kanan and Hera I needed to talk to them. Ezra was still asleep, probably for the best that he didn't over hear this conversation.

"Are you positive?" Kanan asked.

"Yes," I confirmed. "The prison which I am almost positive the Bridger's were held had a mass break out last night. The prisoners used the Empire Day celebration as a distraction to escape."

"How did you find this out?" Hera asked.

"It was on the holonet this morning. And I know it was the same prison because my old partner never changes his password, so I was able to login as him." I informed. "I was able to get a list of the escaped prisoners, but the names and pictures have been erased."

"What do we do?" Hera asked.

"I don't know," Kanan replied.

"Kanan!" Ezra yelled, from the hallway. I guessed he was running towards the room. My theory was confirmed when the six-year old ran into the room at full speed. "Kanan!"

"What is it?" Kanan asked.

"I had a vision!" Ezra said, obviously excited about something. "I saw my parents."

Kanan and Hera locked eyes with me. A silent conversation followed. The three of us were silently debating what to tell him.

"Are you sure?" Kanan asked the child.

"Positive." Ezra nodded. He looked confused at us, with our debating faces. "What's going on?"

"Matthew found some information." Hera started.

"The prison which I believe your parents were being held had a mass break out last night." I explained.

"They escaped!" Ezra cried for joy.

"Possibly," Kanan cut in.

"Why else would I have that vision?" Ezra asked.

"You know visions can be misinterpreted." Kanan warned.

"Kanan, they're my parents, I haven't seen them since I turned seven." Ezra begged, "We have to find them."

"We don't even know where they went." Kanan reasoned.

"Lothal." Ezra offered. "I saw a white Loth-Cat. And if they think I'm still alive they would go back to try to find me."

Kanan sighed, "Matthew, pull up the list."

I did as the Jedi requested.

"Ezra, focus on the list, use the Force. Let it speak to you." Kanan explained."Maybe it can tell you something."

I watched as the young Padawan used the Force to cycle through the list of the escaped prisoners. "There!"

"Prisoner X10." I read. "Arrested for treason on Lothal. Kid might be on to something."

"We have to go!" Ezra yelled. "Please."

The common room table was suddenly fired up with a holo-message from Commander Sato.

"Phoenix Leader, we need you now." Sato said. "We have a desperate mission."

"Understood." Hera replied.

The holo-message closed.

"But," Ezra started, his eyes shined with desperation.

"After the mission Ezra." Kanan promised.

Sadness filled the child's eyes.

I could see just how desperate the kid was.

"If you would allow it captain," I offered. "I could take the Phantom and the kid to look, while you go on the mission. Neither one of us would probably do any good, with me being an Imperial Traitor, and the kid being, well a kid."

Ezra gasped in surprise and turned to Hera, "Please!"

Hera seemed to debate about it in her mind.

"I'm sure Matthew is perfectly capable of handling this." Kanan reassured.

"Oh, alright." Hera relinquished.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" the kid cried and hugged the pilot.

"Be safe you two." Hera said.

"We will." I promised. "Come on, we better get going,"

Ezra followed me towards the Phantom, I started it up and set coordinates to Lothal and entered hyperspace.

"Do you think they'll be happy to see me?" Ezra asked me.

"I'm positive they will be thrilled." I reassured. "If they recognize you that is. You look about the same age you did when they last saw you. They're expecting a sixteen year old, not a six year old."

"I guess we'll just have to explain it." Ezra said.

"You best do that," I smirked. "I'll be too busy explaining I'm no longer an Imperial."

"What'll happen when we do find them though?" Ezra muttered.

"What do you mean?" I turned towards him.

"Will they want me to leave the rebellion and stay with them? Will they join us?" Ezra asked.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." I reassured. "Exiting hyperspace."

We approached Lothal, conveniently there was no Imperial ships. "Where to?" I asked.

"I feel like we should to my old home." Ezra replied, and told me the city.

After I found a place to land the small ship, Ezra led me through the streets to his old house, which we found was completely burned to the ground.

"It's gone." Ezra muttered.

I placed a reassuring hand on the child's shoulder. I noticed a movement next to an old burnt couch. It was a Loth-cat. Nothing unusual but the color, it was white. Typically only domesticated Loth-cats were white, since a wild one couldn't hide well from predators if it had such bright fur.

"The Loth-cat from my vision." Ezra said, and slowly approached it. "Hey there little guy. I don't want to hurt you." He gently petted it, before it ran. "Follow it!"

I sighed as the kid ran after the cat. "We're chasing Loth-cats now I guess." I ran after the child, knowing fully well that either Kanan or Hera would kill him if anything happened to Ezra.

Eventually the cat hoped on a speeder which drove away.

"Don't worry, we can track it." Ezra said.

"Are you seriously strong enough with the Force to be able to track that cat?" I asked.

"No," Ezra smirked. "I put a tracker on it."

"Of course." I replied, rolling my eyes.

We returned to the Phantom, and Ezra gave me the frequency to track the Loth-cat. "Looks like our friend from the market set up camp here."

We slowly approached the camp before someone started shooting at us. I quickly pushed the child behind some cover.

"Doesn't seem like he wants visitors," I commented.

"This must be the guy the Force wanted me to find!" Ezra said. "X10!"

"That's not my name bounty hunter!" the man called.

"We aren't bounty hunters nor Imperials." I called back.

"I'm Ezra Bridger. I think you knew my parents, Mira and Ephriam Bridger!" Ezra called.

The firing stopped. "My name is Ryder Azadi, and yeah, I knew your parents."

Ezra and I stepped out from behind our cover and slowly approached Ryder.

"You're Ezra?" Ryder asked, finally getting a good look at the kid.

Ezra nodded.

"I thought you'd be older." Ryder muttered.

"It's a long story, but the short version is that I should be sixteen, but I was deaged because a rebel leader who knew magic thought I needed another childhood." Ezra explained.

"Hm," Ryder thought. "We better talk inside," he motioned to his tent.

After sitting Ezra spoke up, "I know you, don't I?"

"You remember?" Ryder asked. "You were pretty young, well the first time anyways. I was the governor of Lothal. I agreed with your parent's so I was arrested with them for treason."

"I do remember." Ezra smiled. "So you know what happened to them?" I could see the hope shine in the child's eyes.

"I do," Ryder replied solemnly. I picked it up in his voice. I knew the former governer didn't want to be the one who had to break the news.

The child, despite being attuned to the Force, didn't pick it up though.

"Where are they?" Ezra asked.

Ryder sighed, "They didn't make it out."

The hope in the child's eyes died down a little. "What, what happened."

"They heard your message." Ryder started to explain. "Your message of hope, that convinced them to lead the escape."

"They knew it was me?" Ezra asked. "How?"

"Your voice and words." Ryder explained.

"They didn't make it out?" Ezra asked the hope slowly being replaced by saddness.

"No," Ryder repeated.

"What happened?" Ezra asked.

"It was just like them to refuse to leave until everyone made it out. They sacrificed themselves so that hundreds of rebels and sympathizers could escape." Ryder answered.

"They, they always used to say, that if we don't speak out, who will?" Ezra remembered. Tears filled the child's blue eyes. He started to sob.

I didn't really know what to do. Should I comfort him? Would he even want my comfort? My internal questions were answered when the child turned and latched himself onto my shirt, burying his face into my chest. I wrapped my arms around him.

"It'll be okay," I whispered, trying to sooth the child. Ezra continued to cry, until he ended up crying himself to sleep.

"You're welcome to stay the night." Ryder offered.

"Thanks, but I better get him back to the others. They'll know what to do better than me." I replied. I scooped the child up in my arms and carried him back towards the Phantom. Lothal's twin moons shined down on us.

Once I reached the ship I debated what to do. I finally decided to keep him on my lap. Quickly getting us back into hyperspace on the way back to the others before going back into the back seating and sat down.

Ezra curled into my chest. I ran my fingers through his hair, remembering that always comforted my sister when she was young before she died.

Ezra eventually woke. "Kallus,"

"Yes?" I asked.

"Thanks." Ezra muttered. "At least I know now."

"You know Kanan sees you as a son right?" I asked. "You still have a family in us."

"I know." Ezra replied. "I just wish I could have seen them one last time."

I sighed. "I studied the Jedi beliefs one time. They believed that when one dies, they truly never die. They become one with the Force. You're parents will always be with you."

Ezra snuggled up closer.

"We'll be back at the Ghost in a few hours." I reassured. "I'm sure Hera or Kanan can offer better comfort than me."

"You do a good enough job." Ezra replied, head pressed to my chest, listening to my heartbeat.

I smiled and slowly rubbed his back. "Good to know." I smirked.

"Wake me when we get back, won't you Muttonchops?" the child asked, teasing with the name.

I remembered back to when I first met him in the cell. In many ways he changed, in many ways, he was still the same. I remembered the name he sarcastically replied with when I asked for it. "Sure thing, Jabba."


	20. Chapter 19: It'll be Alright

**Here, celebrate my birthday with an update**

Chapter 19: It'll be Alright

POV: Ezra

I was still fast asleep from Kallus and mine journey.

"Wake up Ezra," Kallus says gently, waking me from my sleep.

"Mm," I mutter rubbing my eyes sleepily.

"We're back at the Ghost." He explains.

"Oh," I say, as the days memories came back to me: Kallus taking me to Lothal, finding out what happened my parents, him comforting me. I go to stand.

"Come on, I'm sure Kanan and Hera will be much better comfort then me." Kallus says softly.

"You were passable." I say, which makes Kallus chuckle. I exit the Phantom into the Ghost. I look around for Kanan or Hera, and find them in the cockpit, Kallus right behind me.

Kanan turns and looks at us, "Hey, how did it go?"

Tears come to my eyes and I run to him. He picks me up and places me in his lap. I bury my face in his chest and cry softly. "What's wrong?"

"Mira and Ephriam Bridger were killed during the escape." Kallus explains softly.

Kanan holds me close and rubs my back soothingly.

"Oh," Hera says softly and comes over and kneels next to me.

"I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up." I cry.

"But hope is good," Hera says. "Rebellions are built on hope."

Kanan rocks me softly. "It's going to be okay bud. We'll help you through this."

I nod a little and curl closer to him, seeking his comfort.

"Do you want something to eat dear?" Hera asks.

"Please," I say softly.

She smiles softly and leaves the cockpit to go fix me something to eat.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kanan asked.

"No," I reply.

"If you ever change your mind," Kanan says. "I'm here for you."

"I know," I say.

"You know I'd never try to replace your father?" Kanan whispers.

"I know," I reply. "But you're doing a good job."

Kanan smiles a little. "Thanks bud,"

"I love you," I say softly.

"I love you too," he replies and kisses the top of my head softly.

I smile and lean in close, taking in his Force presence, which offered so much warmth and comfort.

Kanan just holds me close and rocks me a little. Hera comes back in a few minutes later. "Here you go, a grilled cheese."

"Thank you," I say softly and sit up a little more upright and take it from me.

"It's going to be okay." She comforts.

"I know," I say and take a bite of my sandwich. I look around a tad as I eat, wondering where the others are. "Where are Zeb and Sabine?"

"I think Kallus told them, they are probably giving you some space." Hera replies.

I nod a bit and take another bite.

"Thank you," I say softly, "For being there for me."

"Of course bud," Kanan says softly. "We'll always be there for you."

I smile softly and lean close to him as I eat. I finish eating.

Hera brushes my hair out of my face. "What would you like?"

"I," I felt embarrassed, this was going to sound childish. "It's, it's childish."

"You are six," Kanan gently reminds.

"I really just want to be held." I say softly.

"Of course," Kanan replies gently. He holds me close and I curl into his chest. I slowly relax in his arms.

Hera smiles softly and starts to gently sing a Twi'lek lullaby.

I smile and gently close my eyes. Hera's singing, and Kanan's presence and heartbeat sooths.

I yawn a little bit and start to nod off.

POV: Kanan

I hold Ezra close, trying to sooth and comfort him after his emotionally trying day. He slowly falls asleep in my lap.

"I'm gonna take him to bed," I say softly. "And I best stay with him."

Hera nods. "Alright love," she kisses me softly.

I pick Ezra up and carry him to the bed room. I change him into his pajamas.

I lay down in bed and hold him close. He cuddles in close in his sleep. I chuckle softly and close my eyes. "It'll be alright," I promise. "I'll be here for you, always."

I slowly fall asleep, holding him close. He rests peacefully, which was good.

"Sleep peacefully my son." I say softly. "Tomorrow is a new day." I rub his back gently as he sleeps, and I slowly fall asleep as well.

 **I know it's been a while and might be a little short, but I've been going through a lot and haven't really had the motivation to write.**


End file.
